


The Hunter Academy

by AlisoneDavies



Series: L'Académie des Chasseurs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Academy, Angels, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Demons, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hunters, Hunters & Hunting, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Mystery, Saving People Hunting Things, School, Witches, half blood, haunted forest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Sam et Dean, âgés de 23 et 26, intègrent ensemble l'Académie de Chasseurs. Chacun trouvera son propre groupe pour survivre aux nombreux obstacles. Car quelque chose de sombre et mystérieux se trame dans l'école. Prophétie, kidnapping et fantôme qui hante la forêt, les Winchester vont vite comprendre qu'en réalité, la Chasse a déjà commencé...





	1. Welcome to Hunter Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voici une histoire qui sera plutôt longue, en plusieurs chapitres.  
> Simple à lire et pas prise de tête.  
> Je ne sais même pas comment qualifier cette Fic, ce n'est pas un UA à proprement parler.  
> Je dirais que c'est un genre de « Reboot » de la série. J'ai pris le Monde de la chasse mais sur une autre Timeline, différente de la série.  
> Sam et Dean ont l'âge de leurs débuts dans la saison 1.  
> Et vous aurez le plaisir de retrouver tous les personnages de Supernatural !  
> Oui, oui, tous les noms évoqués dans cette histoire, sont TOUS dans la série !  
> Le pourquoi et le comment de cette histoire, sera expliqué à la fin...  
> Ce premier chapitre met un peu dans l'ambiance, je pose les décors. Mais, la véritable aventure, commencera dès le chapitre 2...
> 
> Bonne lecture !  
> (Relue, corrigée et approuvée par Caly)
> 
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel.

 

**...**

Dean Winchester avait 26 ans et son jeune frère Sam venait d'en faire 23 au mois de mai, lorsque leurs parents les envoyèrent à l’Académie des Chasseurs. Malgré le fait que tous deux avaient un âge différent, ils se retrouvèrent pourtant dans la même classe.

L'école, cachée aux yeux des Terrestres, des civils, permettait aux Chasseurs déjà expérimentés d'envoyer leurs enfants apprendre le métier familial.

Mary et John Winchester vivaient à Lawrence, dans le Kansas. Ils leur arrivaient pourtant de dormir dans des motels désuets pour chasser les monstres. Lorsque leurs deux fils avaient terminé leurs études obligatoires pour tous les jeunes américains instaurées par la Constitution des USA, ils devaient partir pour l’Académie des Chasseurs. Comme tous les autres enfants des amis de John et Mary.

Si Dean était impatient de pouvoir enfin manipuler des armes et apprendre à reconnaître les monstres, Sam quant à lui semblait plus dubitatif. Il avait aimé l'école civile, contrairement à son frère, et se voyait plutôt être avocat ou médecin que Chasseur. Mais, pour faire plaisir à ses parents dans un premier temps, il partit lui aussi à l’Académie.

**...**

Dans un coin perdu de l’Amérique, John gara l'Impala devant une bâtisse énorme qui était caché au milieu de nul part, pour ne pas que les civils puissent la voir. La légende des anciens académiciens disait même que, une des enseignantes était une Sorcière et qu'elle avait camouflé la demeure grâce à un Glamour magique.

L'école, en pierres sombres, regroupait plusieurs tours, alcôves, arcades et portes. Lorsque Sam vit le manoir, il ne put s’empêcher de le comparer à Poudlard. Pas à haute voix, bien sûr, Dean n'aurait pas compris la référence. Il n'était pas, pour ainsi dire, un grand lecteur.

Les frères et John descendirent de la voiture. Sam et Dean attrapèrent leurs sacs dans le coffre sous le regard fier de leur père. Mary était déjà partie sur une nouvelle enquête dans le Wyoming où John devait l'y rejoindre.

Le patriarche enlaça ses enfants en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Dean n'en avait pourtant pas besoin, il trépignait d'impatience. Sam, encore réticent, se força à sourire.

Puis, John remonta à bord de l'Impala, et il disparut sur la longue route grise qu'il venait d'emprunter.

**…**

La rentrée emmena beaucoup de nouveaux élèves. La plupart semblait tout aussi perdus que Sam, traînant leurs valises derrière eux ou portant de lourds sacs sur le dos. Ils étaient, pour la plupart, âgés entre 20 et 28 ans. Certains, comme les Winchester, venaient à l'Académie une fois les études civiles terminées.

Dean avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et il commençait déjà à repérer les jolies filles sous le regard réprobateur de son frère. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense porte centrale, taillée dans la pierre et surmontée de plusieurs gargouilles étranges. Le cadet admira les sculptures, mais Dean l'attrapa par la chemise pour l'obliger à le suivre jusque dans le Hall.

Les élèves s'y agglutinèrent, de plus en plus nombreux. En face d'eux, sur des escaliers également en pierre, arriva la Directrice de l'établissement. Vêtue d'un costume bleu marine avec une jupe et des talons, elle avait une coiffure impeccable qui lui donnait un air sévère et sérieux.

Une fois que la centaine de nouveaux arrivants furent enfin tous réunis, elle entama son petit laïus.

\- Bienvenue à l’Académie des Chasseurs ! Je m'appelle Naomi et je suis la Directrice de l'école. Vous êtes ici, car vous faites partie de l'élite. Vos parents ou votre famille sont des Chasseurs et vous êtes la nouvelle génération qui doit honorer cet héritage. Ici, vous apprendrez tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les monstres et le monde obscur. Mais également, à pouvoir survivre par vos propres moyens au milieu des civils. Vous serez divisés de façon aléatoire par petits groupes pour suivre les cours. Ici, l'âge ne compte pas. Ni la nationalité. Peu importe que vous soyez une fille, un garçon, frère ou sœur, pauvre ou riche. Vous êtes des Chasseurs. C'est tout. Sur le mur à votre droite, je viens d'afficher la répartition de vos chambres. Également de façon aléatoire. Vous êtes deux par dortoir. Si jamais vous avez un différend avec votre colocataire, vous pouvez vous adresser à moi et, ce soir, je vous présenterai les professeurs lors du dîner. En attendant, allez vous installer.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et remonta l'escalier pour disparaître dans les couloirs du château.

La foule s'agglutina vers le mur pour connaître les numéros de chambre. Sam et Dean attendirent ensemble que la plupart des élèves partent vers leurs dortoirs pour se diriger enfin vers les feuilles informatives. L'aîné lut le papier à haute voix.

\- Je suis dans la chambre 113 avec un certain... Castiel Novak ? C'est un vrai nom, ça ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et lut à son tour sa répartition.

\- Ah, je suis au même étage que toi. Chambre 108 avec Michael Davies. Ma foi, ça ne nous fera pas de mal d'être séparé, tous les deux, pas vrai ?

Dean sourit en badinant.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Je n'avais aucune envie de partager ma piaule avec un geek !

\- _Bitch._

\- _Jerk._

Ils remirent leurs sacs sur leurs dos et partirent en direction des couloirs labyrinthiques du château.

**...**

Ils se perdirent une dizaine de fois et durent demander à des élèves et professeurs dans les couloirs pour savoir où leurs chambres se situaient. Après avoir grimpé une série de marches, ils tombèrent enfin sur leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les numéros des chambres étaient gravés dans les portes avec un symbole. Le logo des Chasseurs : un pentagramme entouré de flammes.

Dean courut jusqu'à sa chambre en faisant un clin d’œil à Sam qui venait de s'arrêter devant la sienne. Le cadet toqua à la porte, des fois que son colocataire serait là avant lui. Mais, personne ne répondit, alors il entra le premier.

Sa chambre, comme toutes les autres, possédait deux lits une place. Ainsi que deux bureaux, un coffre aux pieds de chaque lit, deux armoires et deux étagères. Il y avait des salles de bains collectives filles et garçons à chaque étage.

Sam prit au hasard le lit à sa gauche, côté fenêtre, et posa sa valise sur les draps blanc. La vue donnait sur la cours de l'école, juste au-dessus de la grande porte, à l'entrée de l’Académie. Et au loin, à perte de vue, rien. Uniquement la forêt, des champs, des arbres, bref, le désert.

Le Winchester se perdit dans sa contemplation lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme entra et découvrit Sam. Il devait probablement avoir le même âge que le Winchester. Au demeurant timide, le garçon bégaya presque en demandant.

\- Bonjour... Tu es bien Samuel Winchester, n'est-ce pas ?

Le cadet comprit que son nouveau colocataire n'était de toute évidence pas Américain, à cause de son étrange accent. Il lui répondit néanmoins.

\- « Sam ». Oui, c'est moi.

Il se dirigea vers le nouveau pour lui serrer la main en signe de bienvenue et dit à son tour.

\- Tu dois être Michael Davies, c'est ça ?

Ce dernier sourit et avoua.

\- Appelle-moi Mick, personne ne m'appelle jamais « Michael ».

\- Ça marche.

Il laissa entrer son colocataire et lui dit, en montrant les lits.

\- J'ai pris celui de gauche, mais si tu veux, on peut échanger.

\- Non, c'est bon. Ça m'est égal.

Chacun de leurs côtés, ils commencèrent à déballer leurs affaires.

**…**

Dean entra dans son dortoir et découvrit que son colocataire s'y trouvait déjà. Le frère analysa le garçon. Il devait avoir l'âge de Sam. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus et affublé d'un étrange Trench-coat beige qui, visiblement, devait être traîné par son propriétaire absolument partout depuis la nuit des temps.

\- Hello... se présenta le frère. Je suis Dean, ton nouveau pote de piaule, apparemment. C'est toi Castiel ?

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Il avait posé son sac sur le lit de gauche, alors le Winchester s'installa sur celui de droite. Dean commença à déballer ses affaires, tout en essayant de faire connaissance avec le nouveau.

\- Alors, d'où tu viens ?

L'intéressé était en train de ranger des livres dans le tiroir de son bureau, en répondant.

\- De Pontiac, dans l'Illinois.

Dean s'attendait à ce qu'il développe, mais apparemment Castiel avait terminé sa phrase. Le frère badina, en souriant.

\- T'es pas top causant toi, pas vrai ?

Pour toute réponse, le colocataire haussa simplement les épaules.

**…**

À 19h30 tapante, tous les élèves devaient descendre dans la grande salle pour le souper. Ils allaient aussi découvrir leurs professeurs. Sam sortit de sa chambre, accompagné de Mick, et dans les escaliers, ils tombèrent sur Dean et son nouvel ami. Le cadet prit son frère à part pour lui demander, à voix basse.

\- Alors, ton nouveau colocataire ?

\- Il ne parle pas des masses. Au moins, lui, il m'écoute.

Sam se mit à rire en avouant.

\- Ouais, et comme tu aimes tellement entendre le son de ta propre voix, ça ne doit pas trop te déranger.

\- Oh la ferme, Sammy. Et toi alors ? Ton nouveau pote ?

\- Il a l'air cool.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le grand salon. Une immense pièce, aux murs en pierre comme tout le reste, avec au centre deux longues tables géantes où un repas les y attendait déjà. Au fond de la salle, sur une grande estrade, se trouvait une autre grande table face aux deux autres comme pour former un « T » imposant. Les professeurs y étaient attablés avec la Directrice en son centre.

Lorsque Mick découvrit cet endroit, il ne put s'empêcher de dire à Sam.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Le cadet se mit à sourire. Il venait de se faire la même réflexion, et il rajouta.

\- Sauf que, il n'y a que deux tables au lieu de quatre.

Les élèves s'assirent un peu partout sur les bancs, en face des assiettes déjà remplies. Sam et Dean l'un à côté de l'autre, faisaient face chacun à leur camarade de chambre. Une jeune fille s'installa à la droite de l'aîné et ce dernier lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Lorsque, enfin, tout le monde fut installé, la Directrice se leva.

\- Avant de commencer le repas, je vais vous présenter vos professeurs pour cette année.

Elle entama les présentations de gauche à droite, en récitant presque.

\- Le Professeur Gabriel vous apprendra l'art des combats et l'éducation physique. Le Professeur Balthazar vous enseignera l'histoire des Anges et des Démons. Bobby Singer vous fera étudier les différentes sortes de monstres qui existent dans le Monde. Rufus Turner vous habituera à l'art de la Chasse parmi les civils. Ellen Harvelle vous exercera au maniement des armes. Chuck Shurley sera votre Professeur de lettres et vous apprendra à tenir un Journal de Chasseur. Monsieur Crowley vous dévoilera les faces obscures des Forces du Mal. Notre Sorcière Rowena MaCleod vous enseignera la magie. La Sheriff Jody Mills vous instruira sur les Lois des civils. Et enfin, Frank Deveraux pourra vous éclairer sur la technologie des Terrestres.

Dean essaya de se souvenir des noms, mais il venait déjà d'oublier les premiers.

\- Maintenant, vous pouvez manger. Demain matin, les cours commenceront dès 9h. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Elle s'assit et les professeurs à ses côtés entamèrent leurs repas. Les élèves suivirent le mouvement à leurs tours.

**…**

Après un copieux repas, tout le monde rejoignit sa chambre. Dean avait encore de l'énergie à revendre et il trépignait toujours autant d'impatience de commencer les cours. Il rentra dans son dortoir, suivit de Castiel qui semblait toujours aussi stoïque qu'en début de soirée. Le Winchester se jeta sur son lit, allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête et admira le plafond tout en s'imaginant être au lendemain. Il rêva à haute voix.

\- Hey Cass, tu crois qu'on pourra buter des vrais monstres ? Mon père m'a dit que, à la fin de l'année, les profs donnent une mission à chaque groupe d'élèves. Ils les emmènent dans la forêt hantée et lâchent des bestioles pour nous apprendre à nous défendre en combat réel. Ça serait top !

Castiel, assit devant son bureau, un livre ouvert devant lui, répondit avec calme.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Mais, si c'est le cas, j'espère que c'est sécurisé, ce test...

\- « Sécurisé » ?! s'offusqua Dean. Mais non ! Sinon, ce n'est pas drôle !

Son colocataire plongea dans la lecture de son manuel en avouant.

\- Nous n'avons pas la même définition de « drôle », je pense...

**…**

Dès leurs arrivée, les élèves avaient reçu le seul livre valable et vitale de l'école : « Le Codex des Chasseurs ». Qui répertoriait la plupart des monstres qu'un Chasseur affrontent au cours de sa vie. Ainsi que les différentes armes à utiliser, un Code d'éthique à respecter et d'autres aspects élémentaires que les futurs Chasseurs devraient bientôt apprendre.

 

 

Une fois dans leur chambre, Sam et Mick s'installèrent chacun sur leur lit pour commencer à lire en diagonale le Codex. Sam se mit à sourire malgré lui et, avoua à haute voix.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que mon frangin soit d'accord avec ce qui est écrit là-dedans. Pour lui, le seul Code des Chasseurs, c'est : « Je tire d'abord, je pose les questions ensuite. »

Mick se mit à sourire à son tour. Le cadet profita de son attention, pour lui demander.

\- Et toi ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

L'intéressé répondit avec son éternel accent du Nord.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Sam se tourna vers lui, pour en savoir plus sur son nouveau colocataire.

\- Tu viens d'où, en fait ? Angleterre ?

\- Irlande. De Drogheda. Et toi ?

\- J'ai grandi avec mon frère et mes parents à Lawrence, dans le Kansas... Mais dis-moi, l'Irlande c'est pas la porte à côté, t'es sacrément loin de tes parents !

Mick se tut quelques secondes, puis avoua.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. J’errais dans les rues de Dublin quand la Directrice, Naomi, m'a trouvé. J'avais essayé de lui faire les poches pour lui piquer un peu d'argent. Et puis, elle a décidé de m'apprendre le métier de Chasseurs et elle m'a emmené ici. Je ne connaissais rien à ce monde et je n'avais jamais mis les pieds en Amérique, jusqu'à récemment.

Sam tiqua et fit les gros yeux. Il révéla, avec sincérité.

\- Wow, désolé pour toi... Dans ce cas... Bienvenue chez les Chasseurs.

Mick sourit et reprit la lecture du Codex. Sam fit la même chose.

**…**

L'Académie possédait des ordinateurs et de l'électricité. Mais, à 22h, le couvre-feu obligatoire coupait tout. Pour éviter aux futurs Chasseurs de faire n'importe quoi et pour les obliger à dormir. Aucun code vestimentaire n'était obligatoire. Pas d'uniforme ou autres vêtements réglementaires. Chacun venait comme il le désirait.

Les vacances scolaires étaient similaires à celles des écoles civiles. Avec la possibilité, bien sûr, pour les élèves de rester à l'Académie durant lesdites vacances, des fois que les parents de certains partaient en chasse. La scolarité des étudiants durait deux ans, sans diplôme à la fin, car l'école des Chasseurs n'était pas une obligation en soi. Techniquement, le « diplôme » des académiciens était tout simplement de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible...

 

**…**  

_**À suivre...** _

 

_**** _


	2. The Lost Student

**...**

Voilà un mois que les frères Winchester venaient d'arriver à l'Académie. Halloween approchait et les cours continuaient comme depuis la rentrée. Chaque lundi matin, les groupes d'élèves devaient suivre l'apprentissage des combats et l'éducation physique et sportive. Bien que Dean ne comprenait toujours pas comment le Professeur Gabriel pouvait exercer cette matière. Car, le prof en question, débarquait toujours vêtu d'un grand sweat blanc, d'un short de la même couleur et d'un genre de bandeau rouge sur la tête, qui ne servait à rien. Il passait son temps tantôt à s'époumoner dans son sifflet et tantôt à manger des sucreries. Ses poches étaient sempiternellement remplies de bonbons, sucettes et autres gourmandises sucrées.

Les élèves, vêtus de leurs tenues de sport, attendaient les ordres. À l'entrée de la forêt hantée, loin de la grande porte de l'école, Gabriel s'assit sur une chaise et sortit un paquet de bonbons qu'il commença à descendre avidement. Entre deux bouchées, il commanda.

\- Ok, les gosses, on va commencer par une petite série d'échauffement !

\- Qui ça « on » ? murmura Dean à son frère. Gaby ne bouge jamais son cul !

Le prof, qui n'avait manifestement pas entendu, continua sur sa lancée.

\- Vous faites une petite course pendant quelques minutes et ensuite, positions de combat comme la semaine dernière. Allez, hop, hop, hop !

Le groupe se mit à courir le long de l'entrée de la forêt durant une bonne demie-heure. Lorsqu'ils revinrent devant l'enseignant, il avait déjà entamé un autre paquet de sucreries et il exigea.

\- Bon, maintenant, mettez-vous par deux et engagez les combats. Faites comme si la personne en face de vous est un horrible monstre et le premier qui met l'autre au sol, a gagné.

Il triait des Dragibus dans le paquet et ne regardait même pas les élèves combattre. Dean leva les yeux au ciel et se mit en face de Castiel. Il sourit néanmoins, en badinant.

\- Ok, Cass, je te promets d'être sympa et de ne pas y aller trop fort...

Il s'amusait, mais Castiel gardait son sérieux. Dean sourit et se rua sur son ami pour le mettre K.O, mais Castiel esquissa le coup avec grâce et réussit à toucher le frère. Ce dernier parut décontenancé, un peu sous le choc. Il tenta alors de lancer un crochet du droit sur son colocataire, mais encore une fois, il le déjoua. Et, en quelques secondes, Castiel réussit à éviter tous les assauts et à bloquer Dean pour le faire basculer en arrière. Le Winchester s’étala de tout son long sur le sol en bougonnant. Il maugréa alors.

\- Merde, Cass ! La prochaine fois, je prendrai Benny comme partenaire !

Le Benny en question, nouvelle connaissance de Dean et Castiel, était justement en train de combattre sans effort un certain Garth Fitzgerald. Pour plus d'équité, Mick combattait un nommé Ash, dont la petite silhouette et son esprit aux fraises furent faciles à mettre K.O. Quant à Sam, il hérita d'Arthur Ketch, une armoire à glace qui venait de débarquer de Londres...

**…**

Après le cours de combats, et une bonne douche, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la classe de Bobby Singer. Le Professeur listait les différentes sortes de monstres qui puissent exister et la façon de les reconnaître et de s'en débarrasser. Chaque cours portait sur une créature en particulier. Et, généralement, Bobby terminait sa leçon en répétant inlassablement, que : « Le meilleur ami du Chasseur, c'est le Whisky ! »

Ce jour-ci, Bobby enseigna sur les manières de déceler un fantôme, avec l'EMF, et comment le renvoyer dans l'au-delà. Les élèves prenaient des notes, lorsque la Directrice Naomi entra dans la classe en claquant des talons. Elle se plaça aux côtés du Professeur, mais monopolisa la parole à sa place, en informant.

\- Je viens signaler à tous et à toutes, qu'une élève a disparu. Depuis hier, elle manque à l'appel. Elle se nomme Meg Masters. Alors, si jamais vous avez des renseignements à son sujet, merci de me le dire.

Elle laissa planer quelques secondes de silence avant de repartir vers le couloir. Bobby attendit qu'elle fut assez loin pour baragouiner.

\- Eh bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle sait faire des entrées fracassantes...

Puis, il se tourna vers les élèves pour répliquer, avec sérieux cette fois-ci.

\- Ouvrez les yeux, si jamais vous avez des révélations sur Meg, ne les gardaient pas pour vous, pigé ?

La classe acquiesça en chœur.

Pour l'heure, Naomi ne sembla pas si alarmée que ça. Généralement, quelques mois après la rentrée, il n'était pas inhabituel que des élèves fuguent ou rentrent chez eux en douce, ne supportant pas l'école. Mais, en tant que Directrice, elle se devait d'enquêter.

**…**

Dean passa le repas en compagnie de Benny et Castiel. Après avoir mangé, il croisa son frère dans les couloirs et il courut après lui pour lui demander, presque à bout de souffle.

\- Hey, Sammy, ça te dit de venir dans mon dortoir ce soir ? Benny, Cass et moi, on va saluer le « meilleur ami du Chasseur ».

Il fit un clin d’œil en souriant, mais le cadet garda son sérieux en comprenant ce que Dean voulait dire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Castiel soit un amateur de Whisky. Si tu veux picoler avec Benny, libre à toi. Cela dit, mes amis et moi allons chercher Meg.

Dean esquissa une moue et s'exclama.

\- Quoi ? Toi et ton équipe de Geeks, vous allez chercher une fille inconnue ?!

Sam se remit en route dans les couloirs en levant les yeux au ciel et se justifia.

\- Je n'ai pas d'équipe de Geeks ! Et, Charlie a mis au point un très bon logiciel pour retrouver la disparue. Il suffit de rentrer des données dans sa tablette, toutes les informations concernant Meg et l'ordinateur se chargera du reste en calculant avec une précision de 99 % les endroits les plus probables de retrouver la fille...

Dean fit une mine dégoûtée.

\- Parce que, toi et ta Team, vous avez assez d'infos sur cette nana ?

Sam lança un regard noir à son frère.

\- Oui, je connais Meg !

\- Comment ?! Nous ne sommes ici que depuis un mois !

Le cadet s'énerva et expliqua.

\- Mais parce que je parle aux gens ! Je m'intéresse aux autres élèves ! Évidemment, toi, tu ne connais que Castiel et Benny...

L'aîné refit la moue et bougonna.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Je connais aussi Mike, ton colocataire !

\- Il s'appelle Mick !

\- Peu importe... Sammy...

Mais Sam entra dans sa chambre, laissant son frère sur le seuil et lui dit.

\- Dean, si toi et tes amis vous voulez venir chercher Meg ce soir, venez avec nous. Mais, dans le cas contraire, ne m'attends pas pour picoler avec toi et Benny dans ta chambre.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel et maugréa en partant.

\- Rabat-joie...

**…**

Le soir venu, après le repas dans la grande salle, le trio composé de Mick, Sam et Charlie Bradbury se retrouvèrent dans la chambre des deux garçons. La jeune fille pianotait sur sa tablette pour rentrer toutes les données sur Meg. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, le Winchester avait parlé à la colocataire de la disparue, une certaine Amara qui était vite devenue amie avec Meg. Elle put fournir les informations manquantes à Sam, pour aider à retrouver la jeune fille.

Charlie, assise sur le lit de Sam, continuait d'écrire les mots clefs sur son logiciel. Sam et Mick, tous deux sur les chaises de leurs bureaux respectifs, attendirent patiemment que l'ordinateur calcule les données.

Au bout de quinze minutes, n'y tenant plus, Sam demanda.

\- Alors ? Toujours rien ?

Charlie tenta de coder sur sa tablette pour avoir un semblant de réponse, mais elle dut avouer.

\- Le logiciel calcule de façon logique. Pour lui, Meg serait dans sa chambre à l'heure actuelle.

\- Ce qui n'est, de toute évidence, pas le cas... lâcha Mick.

Cependant, en parlant de chambre, Sam eut une idée.

\- Attendez-moi ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Mick et Charlie se jetèrent un regard interrogateur en voyant le Winchester quitter la pièce.

**…**

Sam fut heureux d'avoir appris quelque chose d'important par son père : savoir déverrouiller une serrure sans clef. Il partit en direction de l'armoire de la Sorcière/Professeur Rowena MacLeod, dans laquelle elle gardait en sécurité des herbes, potions, pierres et autres accessoires de magie.

En catimini, Sam s'attaqua au cadenas du placard, qu'il débloqua en quelques secondes avec ses instruments de fortunes. Tout en jetant des coups d’œils frénétiques aux alentours, des fois que quelqu'un entrerait. Il attrapa les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour son plan et les rangea dans un petit sachet en tissus. Une fois les produits en sa possession, il remit le verrou en place et quitta la salle de classe pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

 

Il entra en trombe devant ses amis qui le scrutèrent avec étonnement. Puis, il avoua.

\- Il faut qu'on parte dans la chambre de Meg.

Cependant, Mick informa.

\- Mais Amara n'y est pas, elle est dans le bureau de la Directrice pour lui donner toutes les informations qu'elle possède concernant son amie.

\- Justement... sourit Sam. On doit y aller en cachette, j'ai une idée.

Mick considéra Sam puis tourna la tête vers Charlie. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et jeta la tablette sur le lit en se levant d'un bon.

\- Allons-y !

**…**

Chambre 815, au huitième étage, le trio entra dans le dortoir d'Amara et Meg. La chambre, dont les meubles et les murs étaient similaires aux autres chambres, avait cependant une décoration très féminine. Sam reconnut le côté qui appartenait à Meg et commença à fouiller dans ses affaires. Il attrapa alors une brosse à cheveux et sortit de la poche de son jean les ingrédients qu'il avait volé à Rowena. Charlie et Mick l'observèrent en silence. Le Winchester jeta les herbes sur la brosse puis, fermant les yeux, il psalmodia une phrase en latin.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une petite boule de lumière jaune se mit à briller en face de Sam. Pas plus grosse qu'une bille, elle voltait au-dessus de la brosse à cheveux.

\- Dément ! s'exclama Charlie. Un sort de localisation ! Une chance que tu aies trouvé un objet appartenant à Meg !

Cependant, Mick rectifia son amie.

\- Une chance que Sam soit attentif aux cours de magie !

La petite boule se mit à bouger et virevolter vers la porte. Sam posa la brosse sur le bureau et suivit la lumière. Ses amis lui emboîtèrent le pas.

**…**

Le sort les emmena dans les hauteurs du château, dans les étages au-dessus des chambres, là où personne n'allait jamais. À mesure qu'ils grimpaient, les ombres se mirent à les encercler. Aucune fenêtre n’éclairait les lieux, pas plus que des ampoules ou bougies. Seule la petite boule de lumière permettait de voir à quelques mètres à peine devant soi. Au bout d'un moment, Mick sortit une lampe torche de la poche de son jean. Sam considéra son ami en comprenant.

\- Tu savais qu'on en aurait besoin ?

\- Non. Mais le Professeur Rufus Turner a dit qu'il fallait toujours avoir une lampe sur soi, pour chasser.

Sam acquiesça. Charlie n'avait peut-être pas de lampe torche, mais en bonne fana de technologie, elle actionna la lampe sur son Iphone pour éclairer l'endroit.

Trente minutes de marche plus tard, le trio arriva dans un couloir abandonné et délabré. Visiblement, à la vue des toiles d'araignées qui remplissaient les lieux, personne n'avait mis les pieds à cet étage depuis un moment. Charlie se contorsionna pour ne pas que les fils gluants ne s'accrochent à ses longs cheveux roux. Au bout d'un moment, elle avoua avec un ton à la fois dégoûté et paniqué.

\- Je déteste les araignées !

Mick passa devant elle, pour lui ouvrir la voie dans les toiles. Puis, cinq minutes plus tard, il dit à ses amis.

\- Nous devrions nous séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain. Meg ne doit pas être loin, il n'y pas d'autre sortie ici. Le premier qui la trouve, hurle.

Sam obtempéra. Charlie aussi, après s'être battue avec une autre toile d'araignée. Le Winchester fut guidé par la lumière du sort et les deux autres avaient leurs propres lampes pour chercher la jeune fille.

**…**

Ce fut Mick qui la trouva. Dans une pièce abandonnée et délabrée, comme le reste de l'étage, Meg était allongée entre plusieurs poutres en bois rongées par les mites et autres bestioles. L’étudiant accourut vers elle pour l'aider. Elle avait les yeux fermés, des cernes, le teint pâle et son corps entier était recouvert de poussière, terre et de toile d'araignée. Mick prit son pouls, il sentit son cœur battre, alors il tenta de la réveiller en hurlant pour ses amis.

\- CHARLIE ! SAM !

Les deux intéressés se dirigèrent vers lui lorsque Meg émergea petit à petit...

**…**

Le lendemain matin, avant le début des cours, Mick partit voir Meg à l'infirmerie. Lui, Sam et Charlie l'y avaient porté la veille au soir. La Directrice, avait compris ce que le trio venait de faire. Elle fut obligée de les punir en leur donnant une retenue, car ils n'avaient prévenu aucun Professeur de leur sauvetage d'amateur. Cela dit, Naomi les remercia avec fierté d'avoir secouru leur amie et d'avoir sauvé une élève de l'Académie.

La jeune fille était étendue sur le lit, le visage plus propre que la veille au soir et revêtait une tenue blanche réservée aux patients. L'infirmière lui avait administré des vitamines et des médicaments pour les carences qu'elle avait eues sans manger ni boire ces derniers jours. Elle sourit en voyant Mick, mais avoua avec plaisir, sans grand étonnement pour lui.

\- Castiel est passé me voir !

Voilà deux semaines que Meg parlait sans discontinuer de Castiel à Sam, Mick, Charlie et son amie Amara. Elle avait le béguin pour lui, mais refusait de lui avouer. Bien que le Winchester lui avait proposé à maintes reprises d'en parler à Dean, puisque ce dernier était le meilleur ami de Castiel. Mais elle disait toujours non.

Mick sourit derechef en voyant son amie rayonner de joie. Puis, la jeune fille reprit son sérieux en considérant l'étudiant et avoua.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, Mick... Mais... Je ne sais pas qui m'a fait ça. Je ne me rappelle de rien. J'étais seule dans ma chambre, j'allais rejoindre Amara, Anna et Eileen en bas. Je crois avoir quitté mon dortoir et puis... Le trou noir. Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens de rien du tout...

Il s'avança vers la malade, lui prit la main en signe de réconfort et la rassura.

\- Ce n'est rien. L'important, c'est que tu ailles bien.

Il sourit. Mais faussement. Quelque chose l'inquiétait. Quelque chose se tramait dans l'Académie...

**…**

Le vendredi soir, certains élèves repartaient chez eux pour le week-end. Mais, la plupart restaient à l'école. En revanche, ce qui ne changeait jamais, fut la tradition que les étudiants avaient mise en place depuis la rentrée. Chaque vendredi soir, après les cours, ils chantaient tous en chœur l'Hymne de l'Académie. Comme leurs parents avant eux. La chanson, tel un _Leitmotive_ , fut de nouveau clamée en cette fin de semaine :

 

_Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Nous venons ensemble dans la nuit noire,_

_Chasser et tuer tous vos affreux cauchemars,_

_Sorcières, Leviathans, Loups-Garous ou Banshee_

_Nous venons pour vous sauver la vie !_

_Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Quand les Ténèbres s'amassent parmi nous,_

_Fantômes, Démons et Djinns sont partout,_

_Les Chiens de l'Enfer hurlent dehors,_

_Alors, les Chasseurs jettent leurs sorts !_

_Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Nous sommes les héritiers des traditions ancestrales,_

_Et de tous ceux qui luttent contre les forces du Mal,_

_Lorsque, enfin, notre chasse est finie,_

_Nous nous retrouvons devant un verre de Whisky !_

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	3. The Academy Fiend

**...**

Eileen Leahy était née dans le Comté de Cork, en Irlande. Ses parents, des Chasseurs, avaient tous deux trouvé la mort à cause d'un monstre. Une Banshee les avait tués et elle avait rendu sourde la petite Eileen, qui pleurait dans son berceau lorsque son père et sa mère moururent...

Elle fut élevée par sa tante maternelle et envoyée à l'Académie des Chasseurs cette année-ci. Sur la demande de Naomi, d'ailleurs. La jeune fille, bien que sourde, lisait sur les lèvres des gens et elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Meg et une certaine Anna Milton. Et, par l'intermédiaire de Meg, elle rencontra Mick Davies. Elle et lui s'entendaient très bien à cause de leurs passés similaires : tous deux émigrés d'Irlande et orphelins. De plus, Mick connaissait le langage des signes, ce qui lui permettait de « parler » avec la jeune fille, avec plus de facilité pour elle.

Pourtant, malgré leurs ressemblances, Eileen n'avait d'yeux que pour Sam. Justement, le Winchester en question fut l'objet de la discussion ce matin-là, lorsque le groupe d'amis prit le petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Mick et Eileen « discutaient » sans se cacher de Sam, qui les regardait faire avec un air curieux.

Dean bavardait avec Castiel. Enfin, il lui parlait et Castiel écoutait. Depuis quelques semaines, le frère aîné arrivait avec plus de facilité à se mélanger aux autres élèves de l'Académie. Benny s’empiffrait de viande saignante, comme à son habitude tandis que Charlie tentait de passer le niveau suivant sur le nouveau jeu vidéo qu'elle venait d'installer la veille au soir sur sa tablette tactile.

Ils étaient en plein mois de décembre, le froid et la neige commencèrent doucement à tomber sur l'école...

**…**

Le premier cours de la journée était avec le Professeur Balthazar. Ce dernier débarqua dans sa salle de classe, devant ses élèves, avec quinze minutes de retard et un verre à la main. Toujours vêtu d'un jean serré et d'un T-shirt gris au col en V, il se dirigea vers son bureau en entamant son petit laïus.

\- Désolé, les enfants, j'étais dans un Bordel français en train de boire du Dom Pérignon avec trois charmantes jeunes filles...

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, il but une gorgée d'alcool dans sa coupe. Balthazar avait briefé ses élèves dès le premier jour : c'était un déchu. Autrefois, Ange du Seigneur, il fut condamné sur Terre depuis déjà une centaine d'année et il passait le plus clair de son temps à s'amuser avec les Terrestres. Jusqu'à ce que Naomi le recrute en tant que professeur, quatre ans auparavant. Maintenant, il était surtout connu pour son incroyable savoir Angélique, mais également pour ses sempiternelles blagues salaces. Balthazar s'assit sur son bureau, face à ses élèves et continua sur sa lancée.

\- Bon, ça fait plus de trois mois que je vous parle des Démons, on va passer aux Anges. La seule chose à savoir sur les enfants de Père : ce sont des crétins. De vrais trouducs ! Des soldats de Papa, sans libre-arbitre qui font chier tout le monde... Bref ! Y'en a peut-être un ou deux qui sont sympas, mais c'est tout... Maintenant, prenez vos stylos, je vais vous lister les noms des 72 emplumés de Père...

**…**

En début d'après-midi, un pâle soleil éclairait le patio où les élèves s'étaient regroupés, vêtus chaudement, pour le cours de maniement des armes. L'enseignante, Ellen Harvelle, était la mère de Jo Harvelle. Une étudiante, plus jeune que Dean, que le frère en question n'arrêtait pas de draguer depuis plusieurs semaines. Cependant la fille était, apparemment, insensible à son charme. Et plus elle repoussait Dean, plus ce dernier l'aimait éperdument. De plus, le cours d'Ellen était un des favoris du frère aîné.

Les élèves devaient trouver leurs armes de prédilection. L'arsenal de l'école, aussi complet que possible, permettait à chaque étudiant de tout tester pour savoir quel équipement était fait pour chacun d'eux. Dean tomba amoureux d'un pistolet gris, un Colt M1911A1. Sam essaya plusieurs fusils et Charlie se découvrit un certain don pour le tir à l'arc. Elle se voyait déjà avec un surnom de Super-Héros, du genre : « Red Arrow », puisqu'elle deviendrait un archer et qu'elle était rousse.

**…**

Il y avait des cibles, dans un coin de la cour, avec des distances de sécurité afin que tout le monde puisse s’exercer. Arthur Ketch, le _British_ débarqué en début d'année, était entouré de ses fidèles collègues : Abaddon, sa copine. Dick Roman et Sara Hess, ses meilleurs amis.

Malgré le fait que Ketch était une vraie armoire à glace, ses partenaires jouaient pourtant le rôle de « gardes du corps » pour lui.

L'Anglais attrapa une arbalète pour tester son adresse. Il se prépara pour tirer de la main droite, où sur le dos de cette main se trouvait un étrange tatouage en forme de croix Chrétienne, il visa et lâcha le carreau de l'arbalète.

La flèche passa à quelques centimètres de la tête de Benny. Pourtant, l'ami de Dean, ne se trouvait nullement à côté des cibles. De toute évidence, Ketch avait fait exprès de le viser...

Mick maniait une lame Angélique dans ses mains, près de ses amis, lorsqu'il vit la scène en face de lui. Il tourna la tête vers l'enseignante, mais Ellen ne pouvait rien voir, car elle expliquait encore à Gavin comment il fallait tenir un fusil.

\- Bon sang, mais il fait quoi ?! s'écria Mick en scrutant Ketch.

Sam et Charlie, à leur tour, tournèrent leurs têtes vers le grabuge. Dean voulut défendre Benny et il commença à se diriger vers Ketch avec une colère non dissimulée. Le cadet des Winchester vit la catastrophe arriver et il courut vers son frère, suivit de Charlie et Mick.

\- Bordel, c'est quoi ton problème ?! hurla Dean contre Ketch.

Mais ce dernier se mit à sourire et ses collègues rirent également. Ce qui mit les nerfs de Dean à rude épreuve. Benny tenta de le retenir.

\- Deano, c'est rien, laisse tomber.

Sam s'interposa entre son frère et Ketch. L'Anglais badina d'ailleurs, avec son accent à couper au couteau.

\- Oups... Pas fait exprès.

Il souriait toujours et Dean voulut lui casser la gueule. Sam le retint, avec l'aide de Benny. Charlie jeta un coup d’œil à Mick. Ce dernier intercepta son regard et essaya de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, en demandant à Ketch.

\- Tu n'as pas fait exprès ? Les cibles sont de l'autre côté, pour info. C'est quoi ton souci ?

Arthur, encore souriant, s'avança lentement vers Mick. À quelques centimètres de lui, il lui dit à voix basse, presque d'un ton menaçant.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt...

Ils se scrutèrent l'un et l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux durant de longues secondes.

Enfin, Ellen abandonna Gavin quelques minutes lorsqu'elle découvrit le petit groupe d'élèves qui encerclait Mick et Ketch, avec Sam et Benny qui retenaient Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna l'enseignante.

L'Anglais recula et délaissa Mick pour se tourner vers la professeure et lui offrir son plus beau sourire, en répondant.

\- Rien, tout va bien. Mon nouvel ami m'apprend à viser avec une arbalète, tout simplement.

Il riait encore et Ellen posa un regard interrogateur sur Mick, elle attendait qu'il confirme ou démente la phrase de Ketch. Contre toute attente, Mick assura.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Il n'est pas doué avec une arbalète, il a failli toucher Benny sans faire exprès.

Ellen lorgna les deux jeunes hommes quelques secondes, puis déclara assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

\- Ok, le cours est terminé. Allez vous réchauffer dans l'école.

**…**

Lors du repas du soir, Dean, Castiel et Benny s'attablèrent en face de Sam, Mick et Charlie. L'aîné des Winchester voulait parler de l'altercation survenu plus tôt dans la journée. Il bouda son assiette et se concentra sur l'Irlandais en lui demandant.

\- Bordel de merde, pourquoi tu as menti à Ellen ?

Il paraissait énervé, mais Mick essaya de tempérer la situation.

\- Quelque chose me dérange chez Ketch...

\- Tu crois ?!

\- Dean... gronda Sam.

Mick prit une profonde inspiration et tenta d'expliquer.

\- Non, je veux dire, il y a quelque chose de vraiment étrange chez lui. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui lui a pris de tirer sur Benny, il m'a répondu : « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ». Je crois qu'il va falloir garder un œil sur lui. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit : « Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis. »

Le cadet comprit.

\- Tu es rentré dans son jeu ?

\- Pour l'instant.

Dean rongeait toujours son frein. Il n'était pas d'accord avec lui, bien que, en y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas tort non plus...

Sam se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'Eileen passe à côté de lui avec Meg et Amara. Le cadet sourit à la jeune Irlandaise et cette dernière lui rendit son sourire.

**…**

Après le dîner, tous les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Sam essayait de travailler ses cours d'écrit. Le Professeur Chuck Shurley apprenait à ses élèves à tenir un Journal de Chasseur, indispensable pour les générations futures et pour emmagasiner des informations sur les monstres. Cela dit, le cœur du Winchester n'y était pas, il pensait à autre chose. Il tourna sa chaise vers Mick, qui lui gribouillait dans le livre qu'il lisait, comme à son habitude.

\- Mick ?

Ce dernier leva la tête et se tourna vers le frère.

\- Quoi ?

Le cadet mit quelques secondes pour demander, en essayant de paraître normal.

\- Est-ce que... Tu pourrais m'apprendre le langage des signes ?

Mick se mit à sourire, ce qui perturba un peu Sam.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- C'est à cause d'Eileen ?

\- Non... mentit le frère.

Son colocataire sourit derechef. Il ne pouvait pas trahir le secret d'Eileen, alors que Sam semblait s'intéresser à elle. Quelle ironie...

Mick répondit à son ami.

\- Oui, je t'apprendrai le langage des signes.

Sam sourit à son tour. Son colocataire allait reprendre le cours de sa lecture lorsque le cadet demanda, avec sérieux cette fois.

\- Mais au fait, où as-tu appris le langage des signes ?

Mick haussa les épaules et avoua, le plus calmement du monde.

\- À la bibliothèque de Dublin, il y a dix ans. J'avais fugué de l'orphelinat et j'errais dans les rues de la capitale. Pour ne pas rester toujours dans le froid irlandais, je passais mes journées à lire tous les bouquins de la librairie. Et je suis tombé sur un livre qui apprenait le langage des signes. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que je _devais_ connaître ceci...

\- Ah, d'accord...

Ce fut tout ce que Sam trouva à répondre. Il avait encore du mal avec le concept d'un Mick orphelin et sans foyer. Mais, apparemment, ce dernier ne semblait pas si gêné que cela.

**...**

Minuit. Un jeune homme fredonnait l'Hymne de l'école en traînant quelque chose derrière lui. Sauf que, il avait modifié les paroles de la chanson d'une manière horrible.

 

_« Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Nous venons ensemble dans la nuit noire,_

_Chasser et tuer tous vos affreux bâtards,_

_Sorcières, Vampires, Loups-Garou ou Banshee_

_Nous venons vous égorger ici... »_

 

Les couloirs du sous-sol étaient, évidemment, déserts. Il sifflotait, fredonnait et tenait une lampe dans sa main tout en continuant de traîner un énorme sac en toile derrière lui. Il souriait en poursuivant sa chanson sanglante.

 

_« Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Quand les Ténèbres s'amassent parmi nous,_

_Fantômes, Démons et Djinns sont partout,_

_Les Chiens de l'Enfer hurlent dehors,_

_Les Chasseurs vous donnent tous la mort ! »_

 

Arrivé au bout du corridor, il ouvrit une porte en bois d'un coup de pied et attrapa la chose qu'il transportait. À deux mains, il souleva sans peine le paquet et le balança dans la pièce abandonnée. En tombant, le tissu bougea et un visage apparut. C'était une jeune fille, ligotée dans le bagage en tissus marron. Complètement sonnée, du sang coulait le long de sa joue, à cause d'une blessure ouverte à la tête.

Une fois que la fille fut enfermée dans le placard, l'homme repartit dans le couloir en terminant sa chanson, d'un air enjoué.

_« Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Nous sommes les héritiers des vengeances ancestrales,_

_Et de tous les Sangs-Mêlés des monstres du Mal,_

_Lorsque, enfin, notre chasse est finie,_

_Nous préparons la prochaine avec envie... »_

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	4. Nothing But Darkness

**…**

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent enfin. Vendredi matin, Dean rejoignit Sam à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Étrangement, le cadet des Winchester était seul, Mick « parlait » avec Eileen en langage des signes dans le couloir, devant la salle commune. L'aîné informa alors son frère.

\- Hey, Sammy, j'ai reçu un appel de papa et maman, ils sont en pleine chasse dans le Minnesota. Ils ne pourront pas venir nous chercher pour fêter Noël à Lawrence.

Dean n'était pas déçu, mais il pensait que son frère le serait. Or, ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment chagriner.

\- Ok, tant pis. De toute façon, j'avais prévu de passer les vacances à réviser avec Mick.

L'aîné esquissa une mine dégoûtée au mot « réviser ». Puis, il questionna le plus naturellement du monde en s'installant à table.

\- Mick ne rentre pas chez sa famille pour Noël ?

Sam lui jeta un regard noir en grondant.

\- Dean...

L'intéressé mit quelques minutes à comprendre sa bourde. Il but une gorgée de café et se justifia.

\- Oups, j'oubliais...

Sam se servit à son tour du café et lâcha, encore un peu grognon.

\- Essaye de ne pas l'oublier devant lui, la prochaine fois...

Heureusement, Castiel et Benny vinrent s'asseoir à côté de Dean pour couper court à la conversation.

**…**

Ce dernier jour de cours commençait avec l'enseignement de « Monsieur Crowley », comme il aimait à ce que les élèves l'appellent. Toujours vêtu d'un costume sombre, costard cravate, au milieu d'une classe aux murs de pierres noires. Des bougies rouges disposées un peu partout dans la pièce, éclairaient les lieux d'une façon angoissante. Mais, depuis quatre mois déjà, les étudiants s'étaient bien vite habitués à cette sinistre ambiance.

Une fois à leurs tables respectives, Crowley attendait que le petit monde s'installe, étendu sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau avec un verre de Whisky à la main. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et entama.

\- _Hello Boys and girls_ , aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler de l'Enfer. Un petit coin de Paradis dans l'antre de Lucifer. L'Ange préféré de Dieu s'occupe de cet endroit depuis... Eh bien, la nuit des temps...

Crowley, et son accent Anglais, suscitait l’attention de tous les élèves dans la salle. Personne n'osait jamais parler. Les rumeurs de couloir affirmaient que, un jour, un étudiant aurait posé une question à Monsieur Crowley et ce denier aurait transformé ledit étudiant en rat. Il paraît que, depuis, il court toujours dans les murs de l'école.

\- L'Enfer, le Tartare, Saqar, appelez ça comme vous voulez, c'est le lieu où naissent les Démons et finissent les Pécheurs. Juste à côté des hommes politiques et des gens qui prennent deux places dans les bus.

Il rit tout seul de sa plaisanterie. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il rajouta.

\- C'est sûrement là-bas que, l'un d'entre vous, finira probablement... Très bientôt...

**…**

Une heure de paroles angoissantes plus tard, les élèves quittèrent enfin le cours. Charlie accourut au milieu de Mick et Sam, où elle s'exclama avec ardeur.

\- Il est excellent ! Complètement déjanté, bien sûr, et c'est terrifiant d'être dans la même pièce que lui, mais il sait de quoi il parle ! Il regarde le mal dans les yeux !

Les deux garçons sourirent de concert. Jusqu'à ce que Meg et Amara surgissent devant eux avec un air paniqué.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Sam.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu Anna Milton ? demanda Meg. Ça fait des jours que nous ne l'avons pas croisé.

\- Peut-être est-elle déjà rentrée dans sa famille pour les vacances ? tenta Mick sans grande conviction.

\- Non, impossible... s'exprima Amara. Elle devait rester ici avec nous.

Sam jeta un regard interrogateur vers Mick et Charlie. La jeune fille allait répliquer lorsque un cri retentit...

**...**

Tous les élèves coururent vers l’origine du bruit. Au détour du couloir, un petit groupe regardait le mur. Sam, Mick et Charlie jetèrent un coup d’œil vers le mur en question. Sur les pierres, des ombres noires, aussi fluides que de la fumée, formèrent une phrase. C'était de la magie noire, sans aucun doute, comme des ténèbres qui écrivaient quelque chose sur la façade.

 

_« Leurs fantômes impurs hanteront l'école »_

 

À l'opposé de Mick, Arthur Ketch souriait en voyant ces mots. Alors qu'un silence pesant s’installa parmi les élèves, l'Anglais rétorqua néanmoins.

\- Tous les Sangs-Mêlés sont impurs...

Mick ne comprit pas sa phrase, mais il voyait nettement le dégoût que mettait Ketch derrière ces mots. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, les étudiants entendirent une paire de talons cogner contre le sol du couloir. Naomi débarqua devant eux, suivit de Rowena qui analysa le sort utilisé pour cette menace. La Directrice se renfrogna, mais essaya de garder son calme en se tournant vers les élèves.

\- Retournez dans vos chambres. J’annule les cours de cette après-midi. Les étudiants qui devaient partir en vacances avec leurs parents, appelez-les pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher de suite. Pour les autres, nous nous retrouverons ce soir, au repas, pour mettre en place des mesures de sécurité pour les deux semaines à venir.

**…**

En milieu d'après-midi, Charlie, Mick et Sam étaient ensembles dans la chambre des deux garçons. Ils discutaient depuis déjà une bonne heure des récents événements. Sam avait dû expliquer à Mick, trop ignorant sur l'univers surnaturel, ce qu'ils appelaient les « Sangs-Mêlés ».

Techniquement, ils étaient les enfants d'un Humain et d'un « monstre ». Par exemple, un enfant d'un Ange et d'un Humain est un Nephilim. Ou un enfant d'un Vampire et d'un Humain. D'une Sorcière et d'un homme, etc.

Aux yeux des Chasseurs, ces enfants étaient considérés comme des Sangs-Mêlés. Parfois, ces enfants-là héritaient même d'une petite caractéristique de leurs parents « monstres ». Un Nephilim pouvait avoir des dons Angéliques. Le fils d'un Vampire pouvait avoir une soif de sang intense ou manger de la viande saignante à chaque repas. La fille d'une Sorcière pouvait, quant à elle, avoir quelques pouvoirs magiques. Dérisoires, bien sûr, par rapport à sa mère.

Mick assimila ce flot d'informations. Il réfléchit à haute voix.

\- Alors, celui qui attaque tout le monde dans l'école, ne s'en prend qu'aux Sangs-Mêlés...

Charlie comprit son cheminement de pensée et ajouta.

\- La maman de Meg est une Sorcière.

Sam tiqua et continua.

\- Anna est une Nephilim. Sa mère était un Ange. Mais qui pourrait bien agresser des élèves ?

Mick s'offusqua en rétorquant.

\- Réfléchissons, qui traite les Sangs-Mêlés comme des monstres... ?

\- Si tu parles de Ketch... commença Charlie.

\- Bien sûr que je parle de Ketch ! Tu l'as entendu : « Tous les Sang-Mêlés sont impurs ».

\- Je sais, mais pourquoi Ketch fera une chose pareille ?

Sam haussa les épaules en déclarant.

\- C'est un mec malsain avec des amis malsains.

Charlie et Mick acquiescèrent tous deux.

**…**

Le soir venu, seulement la moitié des élèves de l'Académie se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour le repas. Sam, Mick et Charlie s'assirent tous les trois ensembles, comme à l'accoutumé. Dean et Castiel débarquèrent en face d'eux. Comme Benny brillait par son absence, le cadet demanda.

\- Où est Benny ?

Dean se renfrogna et avoua.

\- Il est rentré chez lui pour les vacances. Il devait rester ici, mais au vu des derniers événements...

Mick tiqua et demanda, presque innocemment.

\- Comment ça ?

Dean râla encore en disant.

\- On a entendu ce que Ketch a dit. Que tous les Sangs-Mêlés sont impurs. Et devinez quoi ? Le père de Benny est un Vampire. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Benny engloutit de la viande saignante tous les jours. Donc, il est rentré chez lui pour Noël.

Il posa sur Castiel un regard colérique que Sam intercepta.

\- C'est quoi le problème entre vous deux ?

\- Rien... mentit l'ami de Dean.

\- « Rien » ?! répéta ce dernier avec fureur.

Le frère se tourna vers Sam, Mick et Charlie pour leur expliquer, en crachant presque.

\- Par « rien », il veut dire que lui aussi devrait rentrer chez lui. Car ce crétin est un Nephilim. Son paternel est un Ange, mais monsieur Cass préfère rester à l'Académie !

Castiel allait répliquer, mais Naomi se plaça au centre de l’estrade et entama son discours, maintenant que les élèves étaient tous installés aux tables.

\- Les professeurs, et moi-même, venons d’instaurer un nouveau couvre-feu pour ces deux semaines de vacances. Après les repas, tous les élèves devront regagner leurs chambres sans en sortir. Pas d’exception. Durant la journée, vous pourrez aller et venir dans l'école, mais soyez toujours accompagnés. N'allez nul part en étant seul. Si quoi que se soit d'anormal vous alarme, venez trouver un de vos enseignants ou moi-même. Et surtout, si l'un d'entre vous a des informations concernant Anna Milton, merci de m'en faire part. Les professeurs feront des patrouilles dans les couloirs pour les plus téméraires qui voudraient s'éclipser de leurs dortoirs...

Puis, elle s'assit au milieu de sa table et entama son repas, comme les enseignants à ses côtés.

Dean se tourna vers son frère en blaguant, avec encore une pointe de colère.

\- Eh ben, c'est super rassurant tout ça...

**…**

Après le repas, tous les élèves rejoignirent leurs chambres sans en sortir, comme le stipulait le nouveau règlement. Sauf que, Charlie ne se dirigea pas vers son dortoir, mais vers celui de ses amis. Sam et Mick l'y attendaient déjà. Ils avaient un plan. Le cadet informa.

\- Il me reste un peu d'herbes que j'ai volé à Rowena, pour retrouver Meg. Nous pourrions nous en servir pour Anna.

Charlie acquiesça et révéla à son tour.

\- Anna partage sa chambre au second étage avec Becky Rosen. Elle est repartie dans sa famille, le dortoir est vide, du coup.

\- D'accord, alors, allons-y... admit Sam.

Mais Charlie se mit à rire en avouant.

\- Par contre, tu risques sûrement d'avoir un choc en voyant la chambre...

**…**

Le trio devait raser les couloirs comme des évadés de prison. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis un moment et les professeurs faisaient des rondes dans les étages. Cependant, ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans la chambre. Ils rentrèrent aussi vite que possible, au risque de croiser quelqu'un dans le couloir. Sam chercha le côté d'Anna dans la pièce, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur celui de Becky. Son cœur rata un battement et il fit les gros yeux en se dirigeant vers le bureau de la jeune fille.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Je t'avais dit que tu aurais un choc... informa Charlie.

Sur le mur de Becky, il y avait des photos de Sam, prisent avec un polaroid et sur le bureau, les carnets étaient remplis de gribouillis du genre : « Becky + Sam = Pour toujours ».

\- Ouais, elle est légèrement obsédée par toi... badina Charlie.

Sam fit la moue et rétorqua.

\- Nan, « obsédé », c'est Dean qui passe son temps à draguer Jo. Ça, c'est juste... Beurk !

Mick, qui de toute évidence n'avait rien à faire des amours de Becky, commença déjà à fouiller le bureau d'Anna. Il trouva un collier appartenant à la jeune fille et le donna à Sam, toujours autant sous le choc.

\- Tiens, fait le sort sur ça.

Le cadet mit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il attrapa le pendentif que Mick lui tendit. Ensuite, il sortit de la poche de son jean le sachet qui contenait le reste d'herbes et jeta le sort en psalmodiant la formule.

Ils attendirent de longues minutes, mais rien ne se passa. Aucune petite boule de lumière n'apparut. Au bout d'un moment, Charlie questionna.

\- Tu t'es trompé sur la phrase en latin ?

\- Non, pas du tout. J'ai fait la même chose que pour Meg. Ça devrait fonctionner.

Mick ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi le sort ne marchait pas. Sam réfléchit à toute vitesse, listant dans sa tête les différences entre Meg et Anna. Puis, il eut comme une révélation.

\- Meg est la fille d'une Sorcière. Le sort que j'ai lancé, c'est de la magie. Mais Anna est une Nephilim. Ça ne doit sûrement pas fonctionner de la même façon avec les Anges.

Charlie tiqua.

\- Alors quoi ? Il nous faut un sort Angélique ?

\- Ou un autre Nephilim... admit Mick en jetant un regard complice à Sam.

Ce dernier l'intercepta et il comprit ce que son ami voulait dire. Il glissa le collier d'Anna dans la poche de son pantalon et répliqua.

\- J'en connais un qui va faire la gueule...

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	5. The Angels We Love

**…**

Le père de Castiel Novak était un Ange. Un véritable Ange du Seigneur. Il se nommait « Cassiel », prénom que son fils avait hérité en remplaçant seulement une lettre. Ce fils de Dieu était communément appelé : « L'Ange des larmes et de la solitude ». Gouvernant au septième ciel, son jour était le samedi et sa planète Saturne. Pourtant, il a été condamné à vivre muet parmi les Hommes... Ce fut ainsi, qu'il rencontra la mère de Castiel. Et que l'enfant vint au Monde.

Le Nephilim avait raconté son histoire à son meilleur ami. Et Dean pensait, à juste titre, que si Castiel était aussi peu causant, c'était sûrement un « héritage » de son père muet. Castiel ne put qu’acquiescer, il s'était déjà fait la même réflexion.

**…**

Toujours en catimini, Sam, Mick et Charlie quittèrent la chambre de Becky et Anna pour se diriger vers celle de Castiel et Dean. Au détour d'un couloir, le trio dut se cacher du professeur Frank Deveraux qui faisait sa ronde obligatoire. Une fois assez éloignés, les trois amis reprirent leurs courses.

Arrivés au premier étage, ils ne prirent même pas la peine de toquer à la chambre de Dean et Castiel, des fois qu'un autre enseignant débarquerait dans le corridor. Ils entrèrent alors en trombe dans la pièce et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se retourner que Dean criait déjà.

\- Nom de Dieu ! Faut pas vous gêner !

Le trio fit volte-face et vit Dean et Castiel qui les dévisageaient. Le Nephilim lisait un livre sur son lit, tandis que le Winchester faisait ses devoirs de Chasseur à son bureau.

\- Désolé, Dean... entama Sam. Mais, c'est une urgence. On essaye de retrouver Anna, et...

\- Quoi ? coupa son frère. Ça ne vous a pas suffi de la dernière fois avec Meg ? Vous allez encore avoir des problèmes !

\- C'est plutôt Anna qui a des problèmes... rectifia Mick.

Dean lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Sam.

\- Bon, et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec vos conneries ?

Le cadet toussota et tenta de trouver une manière douce d'expliquer la chose.

\- En fait... Techniquement... Ce n'est pas toi, qui nous intéresses...

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et Dean comprit enfin. Il se tourna pour observer Castiel, qui venait de replonger dans son livre. Ce dernier leva les yeux pour faire face aux quatre personnes en face de lui. Il semblait perdu et le Winchester se mit à hurler.

\- N'y pensez même pas !

Sam s'avança vers son frère pour lui expliquer la situation.

\- Dean, nous avons essayé de trouver Anna avec le même sort que Meg. Mais Anna est une Nephilim et le sortilège ne fonctionne pas sur les Anges. Nous pensons que, comme Castiel est également un Nephilim...

\- Il pourrait vous servir de radar Angélique ? cracha Dean. Ouais, comme je le disais, n'y pensez même pas !

Castiel ferma son livre et se leva du lit en se dirigeant vers ses amis.

\- Dean, je crois que j'ai mon mot à dire, non ? La localisation Angélique n'est pas compliquée, mon père me l'a apprise, il y a longtemps.

Le frère aîné lui jeta un regard noir de colère. Mais Castiel ne s'en formalisa pas. Devant le trio, il demanda.

\- Avez-vous un objet appartenant à Anna ?

Sam tiqua et glissa sa main dans la poche de son jean. Il en sortit un collier, dont la chaîne en argent portait un joli pendentif de forme rectangulaire et d'une couleur rouge sang, entouré d'un ornement argenté. Castiel le prit et l'analysa avec attention. Il sourit en révélant à tout le monde.

\- Je connais ce genre de collier. Il en existe que très peu dans le Monde. C'est un Détecteur.

Les Winchester, Charlie et Mick ne comprenaient pas de quoi Castiel parlait. Dean répliqua.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un Détecteur. Le joyau rouge est un rubis enchanté par de la magie. Le support est fait en _Skeptron_ , une puissante arme qu'on ne peut trouver que dans l'Edom, un des Enfers. La pierre se met à fortement briller lorsqu'elle sent la présence d'un Démon à proximité.

Charlie sourit et s'exclama.

\- Comme Dard ! L'épée de Frodon qui s'illumine en bleue lorsqu'elle sent que les Orques arrivent !

Castiel considéra la jeune fille et avoua, en plissant des yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas cette référence...

Dean sourit et Sam questionna.

\- Est-ce que tu peux localiser Anna avec ça ?

\- Oui.

Castiel serra le médaillon entre ses deux mains et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Puis, il commença à réciter quelques phrases en Enochien.

_\- 0l sonuf vaoresaji, gohu Iad Balata, elanusaha caelazod, sobrazod-ol Roray i ta nazodapesad, Giraa ta maelpereji, das hoel-qo qaa notahoa zodimezod, od comemahe ta nobeloha zodien ; soba tahil ginonupe pereje aladi, das vaurebes obolehe giresam. Casarem ohorela caba, das zodonurenusagi cab : erem Iadanahe. Pilahe farezodem zodenurezoda adana gono Iadapiel das._

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une petite plume lumineuse virevoltait au-dessus des mains de Castiel, sous le regard médusé de tous ses amis.

**…**

Les Winchester, et leurs compagnons, suivirent la plume par-delà les couloirs, tout en faisant attention de ne croiser aucun professeur en patrouille. À l'étonnement général, le sort les emmena dans les profondeurs du château. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans les sous-sols. Néanmoins, les couloirs ressemblaient à ceux du dernier étage. Mis à part que, ça sentait l'humidité et la terre. Charlie et Dean utilisèrent la lumière de leurs téléphones pour éclairer les lieux, tandis que Mick et Sam tenaient une lampe de poche, pendant que Castiel se trouvait en tête, devant la plume rutilante.

Personne ne parla, un silence pesant régnait dans les lieux, aucun des élèves n'osa prendre la parole, de peur de réveiller les morts.

Au bout de presque une heure de marche, le sort s'arrêta au bout d'un corridor et passa à travers une porte. Castiel essaya de l'ouvrir, mais cette dernière refusa de bouger. Dean passa devant et se dirigea aux côtés de son ami. D'un simple regard Castiel comprit ce que voulait faire le Winchester, alors il s'écarta. Dean prit de l'élan et donna un énorme coup de pied et les gonds cédèrent. Mick et Sam s'avancèrent pour illuminer la pièce et découvrirent, contre un mur, Anna à moitié enveloppée dans un sac de tissus marron avec du sang séché sur son visage.

Charlie poussa un cri sans pouvoir se retenir. Dean et Castiel reculèrent par réflexe et Sam se figea avec sa torche dans les mains. Mick joua des coudes au milieu de son groupe d'amis et vint s'accroupir aux côtés d'Anna. Comme pour Meg, il prit son pouls. Tout le monde attendait son verdict avec angoisse.

\- Elle est encore en vie, avoua Mick. Mais, elle est très faible...

Sam donna sa lampe torche à Charlie, à côté de lui, et rejoignit Mick près d'Anna. Avec l'aide de son ami, ils enlevèrent le sac en toile qui retenait la jeune fille. Puis le cadet, étant le plus grand et le plus costaud du groupe, attrapa Anna pour la porter dans ses bras. Elle ne pesait presque rien.

Dean reluqua la pièce avec la lumière de son téléphone et, avec une mine dégoûtée, il ordonna presque.

\- Ok, on se tire d'ici. Cet endroit est trop flippant et Anna a besoin d'un toubib.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Mick en tête éclairait la voie, derrière lui Sam portait la fille et les autres suivirent le mouvement.

**…**

L’infirmière s'occupa d'Anna avant que la Directrice n'arrive. Les cinq élèves restèrent sur place, attendant de savoir si la jeune fille allait s'en sortir. Après les premiers soins donnés à la malade, Donna Hanscum l'ausculta avec minutie.

Enfin, les talons aiguille de Naomi se firent entendre dans les couloirs de l'infirmerie. Elle entra et se positionna aux côtés de sa collègue.

\- Alors ?

Donna avoua.

\- Elle va s'en sortir. Cependant, je préconise de l'emmener le plus rapidement possible dans l'Hôpital Civil le plus proche. Et de prévenir ses parents.

Naomi obtempéra. Elle fit un signe de tête à Donna pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper des formalités. Puis, la Directrice se tourna vers les élèves, en grondant presque trop calmement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censé suivre le règlement concernant le couvre-feu ?

N'attendant pas la réponse, Naomi souffla et déclara.

\- Retournez dans vos dortoirs.

Comme les cinq élèves commencèrent à partir ensemble, elle rajouta à l'adresse de Sam, Mick et Charlie.

\- Excepté, vous trois.

Dean et Castiel quittèrent l'Infirmerie sans se faire prier et, une fois dans le couloir, Naomi scruta le trio en demandant, dépitée.

\- Pourquoi, quand il arrive quelque chose, faut-il que se soit toujours vous trois ?

Charlie souffla en répondant, sincèrement.

\- Croyez-moi, Madame la Directrice, je me pose la même question depuis plusieurs mois...

Naomi s'avança vers les trois élèves et répliqua.

\- Racontez-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ils se jetèrent des regards complices entre eux. D'un accord tacite, ce fut Sam qui prit la parole et qui raconta les derniers événements dans les moindres détails. Il laissa juste de côté l'obsession de Becky pour lui et la colère de Dean. Cependant, il expliqua tout le reste, sans filtre, et sans mentir. La Directrice écouta attentivement. À la fin du récit, elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'accorder.

\- Je vois. Nous ne cherchions pas Anna au bon endroit. Nous pensions qu'un monstre s'était emparé d'elle, même si techniquement aucune créature surnaturelle ne peut franchir les murs de l'école grâce aux symboles magiques. De toute évidence, c'est un élève qui est derrière ces attaques.

Mick sauta sur l'occasion pour exprimer son point de vue.

\- C'est Arthur Ketch.

Naomi le dévisagea et répliqua.

\- Il s'agit d'une accusation très grave, Monsieur Davies. Votre preuve ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

La Directrice s'avança lentement vers le jeune homme et reprit.

\- Vous le savez ? C'est tout ? Nous verrons bien... Lorsque Anna Milton sera réveillée, elle pourra nous éclairer sur ce mystère. En attendant...

Elle souffla encore de dépit pour terminer.

\- Je vous donne des retenues pour la semaine. Vous avez peut-être, encore une fois, sauvé une élève, mais vous avez surtout désobéi à toutes les règles que je viens de mettre en place, pour votre sécurité.

Charlie fit la moue en rétorquant.

\- Mais... Pourquoi Dean et Castiel n'ont pas de retenue ?

Contre toute attente, la Directrice se mit à sourire.

\- Mademoiselle Bradbury, j'ai comme l'impression que vos amis ont été embringués de force dans cette histoire par vous trois.

Comme la jeune fille ne répondit pas, la Directrice continua.

\- Donc, cette semaine, je vous donne des retenues avec notre nouveau professeur. Il est venu en renfort ce soir, pour la moitié de l'année restante.

\- Un nouveau professeur ? demanda Sam qui n'avait retenu que ça de la phrase.

\- Oui. Metatron, l'ancien Scribe de Dieu, vient ici pour aider notre jeune étudiant Kevin Tran, le Prophète de votre génération. Vous aurez l'occasion de faire connaissance avec ce nouvel enseignant demain. En attendant, je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher. Chacun dans vos chambres respectives. Et sans détour.

Le trio s'exécuta en silence.

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	6. Queen, King and Prince

**…**

Gavin MacLeod, également élève à l'Académie des Chasseurs, avait une famille bien étrange et particulière. Sa grand-mère n'était nulle autre que Rowena MacLeod, la Sorcière qui enseignait la magie à l'école. Les Sorciers, et Sorcières, sont immortels, raison pour laquelle Rowena paraissait si jeune. Elle s'auto-proclamait comme étant la : « Reine des Sorcières », et ce, malgré le fait que son _Coven_ n'existait plus et qu'il n'y avait pas de Reine à proprement parler dans une Confrérie.

Son fils était le Professeur Crowley. Né en Écosse sous le nom de Fergus MacLeod, il avait changé de patronyme lorsqu'il tomba amoureux d'une Démone, qui répondait au doux prénom de Ruby. Crowley s'amusa par la suite à se nommer : « Roi des Démons ».

Il avait donc eu un fils avec elle, Gavin, naît en Écosse comme son père. Et l'enfant s'était donné le surnom de : « Prince de Sang-Mêlé ». Même si, depuis plusieurs semaines, il arrêtait de le crier dans le château, à cause des récents événements. Pourtant, peu importait qui attaquait les Sangs-Mêlés, Gavin se sentait intouchable. Avec une grand-mère Sorcière et un père qui était le plus redouté des professeurs de l'Académie, le jeune homme ne rentra pas chez lui comme la plupart des Sangs-Mêlés de l'Académie. Il préférait continuer les cours et rester avec sa petite amie Fiona Duncan.

**...**

Les vacances de Noël passèrent enfin. Dans le calme. Probablement dû au fait que l'école était à moitié vide durant ces quinze jours ou peut-être parce que le psychopathe qui s'attaquait aux Sangs-Mêlés avait pris la route pour rentrer chez lui ? Ou alors, le nouveau règlement de la Directrice avait bel et bien fonctionné ? Dans tous les cas, le peu d'étudiants restant purent profiter de cette accalmie.

Et Dean avait enfin eu l'occasion de sortir une fois avec Jo Harvelle. Peut-être l'avait-il eu à l'usure, à force de lui faire la cour. Elle n'était pourtant pas insensible au charme du Winchester et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle luttait toujours contre lui.

**…**

Tous les étudiants revinrent pour la rentrée. Certains, principalement des Sangs-Mêlés et sur ordre de leurs parents, quittèrent l'Académie pour le reste de l'année.

L'anniversaire de Dean approchait, le 24 janvier, et une semaine avant, Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur portable pour trouver un cadeau à son frère. C'était un soir, après les cours, et le cadet venait de passer deux heures sur son bureau, à s'arracher les cheveux pour trouver une idée. N'y tenant plus, il se tourna vers Mick qui, comme à son habitude, lisait sur son lit en gribouillant dans son bouquin.

\- Dis, si tu étais mon frère, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais avoir comme cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Sans même lever les yeux, il plaisanta.

\- Un cerveau ?

\- Mick... gronda Sam. Sérieusement.

L'intéressé ferma son livre et considéra son ami en cherchant.

\- Une arme ? Il a déjà essayé tout l'arsenal de l'école et il les veut toutes.

Sam acquiesça.

\- Pas con...

Il allait appeler son père pour faire un cadeau commun, mais il s'arrêta dans son élan et observa Mick qui avait repris sa lecture.

\- Au fait, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

\- Le 9 janvier.

Sam tiqua et s'exclama.

\- Mais, c'était la semaine dernière ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Mick haussa les épaules en tournant la page de son roman.

\- Je ne sais même pas si c'est ma véritable date d'anniversaire. C'est celle que les surveillantes de l'orphelinat de Dublin m'ont donnée lorsque j'étais petit. Vas savoir si c'est vrai.

Il n'attendit même pas que Sam réponde. Mick continua la lecture de son roman : « Les Contes de Beedle le Barde »...

**…**

Un mois plus tard, milieu février, Sam n'avait toujours pas de cadeau pour l'anniversaire de son frère. Il essayait de s'organiser avec son père, mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas venir de suite à l'Académie. Dean devrait attendre son présent, ce qui ne le perturba pas plus que ça, en réalité.

Les attaques s'étant calmées, tout le monde oublia trop vite tout ce qui venait d'arriver depuis le début de l'année. Sauf Anna, qui était toujours dans un Hôpital Civil.

Un autre matin normal de la semaine, tous les élèves se rendirent aux cours de Rowena MacLeod, enseignante en magie. La jeune femme, plutôt belle avec ses longs cheveux rouges et sa fine silhouette, était toujours vêtue de robe en velours. Tantôt rouge, tantôt noire ou tantôt émeraude. Bien que, ce jour-là, elle portait une magnifiquement tenue bleue marine. Sa salle de classe était décorée de plusieurs gris-gris magiques, de boules de cristal, de bougeoirs posés çà et là et de grimoires qui croulaient sur son bureau.

Les étudiants s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles et Rowena attendit qu'ils furent tous prêts pour entamer son discours de sa sempiternelle voix aiguë.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à faire un sort pour appeler la Faucheuse, alors...

Elle claqua des doigts et fit apparaître par magie des ustensiles et des potions sur son bureau, déjà bien rempli de bric-à-brac. Mais, avant qu'elle ne commence ses explications, un élève leva la main et demanda, avec son accent Anglais.

\- Professeure, est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler de la forêt hantée ?

Rowena leva les yeux et découvrit Arthur Ketch, assit à une table au milieu de la classe aux côtés de Dick Roman, Abaddon et Sara Hess. La Sorcière, qui ne refusait jamais de raconter une histoire ou de répondre aux questions des élèves, entama.

\- Bien sûr ! Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, la forêt est hantée, car une personne y est morte. C'était il y a très longtemps. Enfin, longtemps en années Terrestres, pour moi, c'était jute hier. À la rentrée de l'année 1888, un jeune homme prénommé Adam Milligan s’enfuit au beau milieu de la nuit dans la forêt. Je crois me souvenir que nous étions au mois d'octobre, car la « Pleine Lune des Chasseurs » brillait dans le ciel noir. Lorsque Adam est parti dehors cette nuit-là, il n'était pas seul. Un autre élève était avec lui, Edgar. Je me souviens de lui, car il avait un adorable accent Anglais qui me rappelait mon pays. Mais Edgar était déjà bien doué pour la chasse. Lorsque ce pauvre Adam s'est mis à hurler sous la lune, Edgar lui a tiré dessus avec une balle en argent, en plein cœur. Depuis, son fantôme hante la forêt, à la recherche d'une vengeance qu'il n'aura jamais. Bien sûr, Edgar s'est fait renvoyer sur-le-champ, mais il a eu le temps de vivre sa vie de Chasseur et d'avoir une ribambelle d'enfants pour perpétuer sa descendance...

Sam comprit quelque chose et demanda à Rowena.

\- Adam était un Sang-Mêlé ? Le fils d'un Loup-Garou et d'une Humaine ? C'est pour ça qu'il hurlait sous la lune ?

La Sorcière acquiesça.

\- Exactement. Après cet incident, les Lois entre les Chasseurs et les Sangs-Mêlés ont changé et, dans le Codex, il n'est plus stipulé que les Sangs-Mêlés soient considérés comme des monstres à tuer. Cependant, une Prophétie dit que, les descendants d'Edgar reviendraient à l'Académie pour terminer le travail de leurs ancêtres. Mais bien sûr, tout ceci n'est qu'une légende !

Mick tiqua et se retourna pour jeter un coup d’œil à Ketch. Ce dernier le lorgna à son tour en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles...

**…**

En sortant du cours, Charlie se dirigea vers ses deux amis. Mick pensait qu'elle voudrait probablement parler des révélations de Rowena, or la jeune fille, avoua seulement.

\- Je ne reste pas avec vous, ce midi. Je rejoins Ash, on va pirater tous les deux la CIA.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Sam sans comprendre.

\- Parce que c'est marrant ! Et parce que, Ash, est le seul Super Geek de l'école qui connaît aussi bien les codes que moi ! Et j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui soit bilingue en HTML/CSS, SQL et JavaScript !

Mick plissa les yeux et avoua.

\- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis...

\- Exactement ! s'exclama Charlie.

Elle embrassa Sam et Mick sur la joue et elle s’éclipsa en sautillant pour rejoindre le meilleur Hacker de l'Académie.

**…**

Sam et Mick passèrent le dîner en compagnie de Castiel, Dean et Benny. Ce dernier était revenu à l'Académie malgré les réprobations de Dean. Mais Benny s'en fichait, il était ici pour devenir un Chasseur, il ne voulait pas être lâche au point de quitter l'école juste parce qu'un psychopathe s'en prenait aux Sangs-Mêlés.

Dans l'après-midi, les élèves eurent cours avec le professeur Frank Deveraux. Un paranoïaque bien dérangé qui leur enseignait l'informatique et la fraude de fausses cartes de crédit et de badges fédéraux. Cela dit, il passait le plus clair de son temps à maugréer, jurer et traiter les Terrestres, ainsi que les Chasseurs, de crétins.

Charlie et Ash séchaient souvent ce cours-là. Ils avaient déjà tous deux un niveau plus qu'excellent en informatique. Sam pensait, à juste titre, qu'ils étaient sûrement meilleurs que le professeur lui-même.

**…**

Sam appela son père tout en se dirigeant vers son dortoir, après le repas du soir. Le Winchester avait commandé un cadeau pour son frère, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se le faire livrer à l'Académie. Il voulait que John le lui apporte dès qu'il aurait le temps. Avec une autre petite chose qu'il avait également achetée en ligne. Le cadet raccrocha au moment où il entra dans sa chambre. Charlie était déjà là, allongée sur le lit de son ami, et Sam se mit à rire.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner ce soir, tu faisais une petite sieste ?

Il rit encore tout en posant son sac étonnement lourd et rempli, au pied de son bureau et s'installa sur sa chaise. Charlie s'assit en tailleur au bout du lit et regarda son ami, en avouant.

\- J'ai les yeux détruits d'avoir codé toute la journée.

Sam rit de nouveau lorsque Mick arriva à son tour dans la chambre. Comme l'équipe était au complet, le cadet en profita pour les briefer.

\- J'ai un truc à vous dire, j'ai trouvé quelque chose...

Il se pencha vers son sac pour l'ouvrir et en sortir un énorme grimoire. Un ouvrage sombre, à la couverture en cuire et aux bords cornés. Le livre en question devait peser cinq bons kilos, mais, dans les bras de Sam, il paraissait presque léger. Le Winchester en question le posa sur son bureau en expliquant.

\- J'ai pris ça à la bibliothèque de l'Académie pour me distraire, hier soir.

Charlie considéra son ami en rétorquant.

\- Nan, « World Of Warcraft », c'est distrayant. Un bouquin plus lourd que moi, c'est juste ennuyeux à mourir !

Mick se mit à sourire. Il se tenait debout à côté de Sam, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et attendait la suite du briefing.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et reprit.

\- Bref, ce grimoire, c'est le Codex des Chasseurs.

Ce fut au tour de Mick de contredire le Winchester.

\- Non, le Codex est un minuscule livre qui tient dans une seule main.

Sam jeta un regard blasé à ses amis en répliquant.

\- Arrêtez de me couper et laissez-moi vous expliquer ! Ce grimoire est vraiment le Codex. Mais, un Codex qui regroupent TOUS les Codexs des Chasseurs qui ont existé au fil des siècles. Tous les dix ans, les Chasseurs enlevaient ou rectifiaient des lois et ils éditaient un nouveau Codex comme celui que nous avons eu à la rentrée. Cependant, toutes les lois enlevées ou modifiées ont été répertoriées ici, dans le Codex des Codexs. J'ai pris ce livre hier soir, mais c'est seulement tout à l'heure que j'ai eu l'idée de regarder à la date de 1888, à cause de l'histoire de Rowena. Il se trouve que, avant cette date-là, les Sangs-Mêlés étaient belles et biens considérés comme des créatures surnaturelles, chassées et tuées par nos ancêtres... Si nous remontons plus loin dans le temps, on se rend même compte que les Chasseurs étaient déjà présents en 1692 lors de la chasse aux Sorcières à Salem. Ils les pendaient ou les brûlaient, comme le stipulait le Codex de l'époque. Le début de l'histoire des Chasseurs était particulièrement barbare et sadique. Avec le temps, les mœurs ont changé, bien sûr. Maintenant, les Chasseurs ont signé des Lois avec certaines créatures surnaturelles pour vivre en harmonie avec elles.

\- Comme les Sorcières ? comprit Charlie. Comme notre prof Rowena. Ou même certains Anges !

\- Exactement. En 1889, les Lois ont également changé à la faveur des Sangs-Mêlés. Ils n'étaient donc plus considérés comme des cibles à abattre.

Charlie comprit le raisonnement de Sam.

\- Donc, celui qui attaque les Sangs-Mêlés dans l'école, se réfère aux anciennes éditions du Codex ? Mais pourquoi ? Il a la nostalgie des temps féroces ?

Mick avoua, avec trop de sérieux.

\- Non, il a la nostalgie de ses ancêtres.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Sous le regard interrogateur de Charlie, il lui expliqua.

\- Mick pense que, Arthur Ketch, est le descendant d'Edgar, celui que a tué Adam dans la forêt. Et qu'il perpétue la tradition ancestrale cette année.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la chambre. Sam jeta un coup d’œil à son portable, des fois que ça serait son père qui voudrait lui parler des cadeaux. Mais non, ce n'était pas son cellulaire qui sonnait. Charlie sortit son smartphone de sa poche, pas elle non plus. De ce fait, les deux élèves considèrent ensemble Mick. Ce dernier tressaillit et il sortit la main de la poche gauche de son pantalon et regarda l'écran de l'Iphone dernier cri qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Sam jugea son ami avec suspicion et demanda.

\- Depuis quand tu as un téléphone ? Tu n'as jamais eu de portable...

Mick ne répondit pas et commença à pianoter sur le tactile lorsque Sam eut comme une illumination en espérant se tromper.

\- Ce n'est pas le tien, pas vrai ?

\- Non, en effet.

Charlie, qui ne comprit pas la même chose que Sam, avoua à son ami.

\- Mais enfin, Mick, si tu voulais un portable, il suffisait de me le demander ! J'en change tous les trimestres, je t'en aurais donné un !

Comme Mick ne répondait toujours pas, Sam se leva et d'un geste vif il arracha le téléphone des mains de son ami. Puis, il jeta un coup d’œil à l'écran devant un Mick médusé et légèrement anxieux. Le Winchester pâlit à mesure qu'il lisait les sms. Charlie se leva pour se diriger vers Sam et ce dernier répliqua.

\- C'est le téléphone d'Abaddon !

Sam et Charlie dévisagèrent ensemble Mick, qui haussa simplement les épaules en avouant.

\- Quoi ? La Directrice Naomi veut des preuves de la culpabilité de Ketch ! Et il ne me les donnera pas de lui-même, de toute évidence.

\- Alors tu as volé le portable de sa copine ! s'exclama Charlie. Excellent !

\- Oui. La cleptomanie est un don inné, chez moi. Il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose, maintenant...

Sam allait rétorquer, mais son regard s'arrêta sur un sms dont le destinataire était « Arthur My Love ». Le message disait :

« Je me suis occupé de Gavin »

Le cadet montra ledit sms à Charlie et cette dernière comprit à son tour. Ils avaient enfin une preuve. Mais, cela signifiait qu'un autre Sang-Mêlé venait d'être encore attaqué... Et pas n'importe lequel...

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	7. The Bitter End

**…**

Kevin Tran était un élève brillant et il faisait la fierté de sa mère, Linda. Il passait ses examens avec brio, il aimait éperdument sa petite copine Channing, il jouait magnifiquement bien du violoncelle et il voulait être le premier Président Asiatique/Américain. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, il fut désigné comme nouveau Prophète de Dieu. Sa mère s'était alors renseignée sur le _Dark Web_ pour chercher une aide à son fils. C'est ainsi, qu'elle découvrit l'Académie des Chasseurs. Après une longue discussion avec la Directrice, Linda Tran fut d'accord pour envoyer son fils à cette école. Ainsi, Kevin put apprendre les fonctions de son nouveau Destin. Et le professeur Metatron l'aidait à intercepter et comprendre les mots de Dieu...

**...**

Mick récupéra le téléphone des mains de Sam. Ce dernier le considéra de longues secondes en avouant.

\- Il faut le dire à la Directrice !

\- J'en avais l'intention.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, le portable dans la poche et ses amis lui emboîtèrent le pas. Lorsque Mick fit volte-face et confessa.

\- Hum... J'y vais tout seul...

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et rappela.

\- Oh, Mick, qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné, des fois ! Quand comprendras-tu que, nous sommes une équipe ?! Nous prenons les risques ensemble !

\- Je sais... Mais, le vol est illégal et la preuve sera sûrement non recevable. Naomi voudra encore s'amuser avec les retenues... Je préfère vous laisser en dehors de ça.

Sam allait rétorquer à son tour, mais Mick le coupa.

\- Non, vraiment. J'y tiens. S'il vous plaît.

À contre cœur, mais par respect, le Winchester obtempéra. Ainsi que Charlie. Ils firent un signe de tête à leur ami, lorsqu'il quitta la chambre.

**…**

Charlie repartit ensuite dans sa chambre, le couvre-feu étant déjà passé depuis un bon moment déjà. Sam attendit deux heures que son ami revienne. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les cours de Bobby Singer, allongé sur son lit et le nez dans les livres. Mais, au bout d'un moment, sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit...

**…**

Castiel, Dean et Benny descendirent dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter par groupes de trois ou quatre, les professeurs se rassemblèrent dans un couloir pour parler à voix basse et tout le monde semblait sur les nerfs. Dean croisa un élève seul, qui marchait aussi en direction de la salle commune alors il le héla.

\- Hey ! Garth ! Viens par là, mon pote.

L'étudiant, tout sourire, se dirigea vers le trio en demandant.

\- Hello Deano ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tout en s'attablant à côté de Castiel, Garth s'assit à côté de Benny, et Dean en face de lui, questionna.

\- Il se passe quoi, ce matin ? Les profs ont l'air sur les dents et les élèves sont trop silencieux.

Garth se pencha vers son ami et expliqua, à voix basse.

\- Gavin MacLeod a disparu. Alors Rowena et Crowley veulent tuer tout le monde. La Prof/Sheriff Jody Mills essaye de rassurer la Sorcière pour ne pas qu'elle jette un mauvais sort sur le château.

Dean, Castiel et Benny firent les gros yeux. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle révélation. L'aîné allait rétorquer lorsqu'il vit Sam et Charlie débarquer et s'installer à côté de lui. Dean badina, en ne voyant que deux personnes au lieu de trois.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ton ombre, Sammy ?

Ce dernier ne comprit pas l'humour noir de son frère et demanda, en se servant du café.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te parle de Mick ! Ce mec qui te suit partout comme ton ombre, il est où ?

\- Dean... gronda Sam.

Cependant, le cadet fut inquiet et déclara.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas vu, d'ailleurs ? Il est parti hier soir pour voir la Directrice. Mais il n'est pas rentré à notre dortoir depuis...

\- Il a dû se paumer dans les couloirs du château... s'amusa l'aîné.

\- Dean ! s'énerva Sam. Mick et Gavin ont disparu, ce n'est pas drôle !

Benny tiqua et réfléchit à haute voix.

\- Attendez, je comprends pour Gavin, c'est le fils d'une Démone. Mais, est-ce que Mick est un Sang-Mêlé ?

\- Non, admit Sam.

Dean termina sa tasse de café d'une traite en rappelant.

\- Comme tu le sais ? Même lui ne doit pas le savoir.

Sam et Charlie se lancèrent un regard complice. Dean n'avait pas tort, en réalité. Castiel s'exprima enfin pour aider le petit duo.

\- Vous pouvez essayer de le retrouver avec un sort de localisation ?

Le cadet secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je n'ai plus d'herbes et je ne pourrai plus en voler à Rowena, maintenant que l'alerte rouge est lancée et que son fils a disparu.

Dépité, il réfléchit à une solution pour retrouver son ami. Soudain, en voyant un des élèves entrer dans la salle, il eut une idée.

**…**

Sam ne toucha même pas à son petit-déjeuner. Il se leva d'un bon et Charlie le suivit. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers Kevin Tran, accompagné de Claire et Alex. Le Winchester et la jeune fille s'installèrent en face du trio, plutôt choqué de voir les deux élèves devant eux. Sam paraissait tellement anxieux que les trois étudiants ne relevèrent pas leur impolitesse.

\- Kev'... entama le Winchester. Je sais que tu es le nouveau Prophète et que Metatron t'aide pour décrypter les mots de Dieu. Est-ce que, par hasard, tu n'aurais pas écrit une Prophétie ?

Sur le moment, Kevin fut tellement surpris qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Puis, en y réfléchissant, il admit.

\- Hum... J'en écris souvent, des Prophéties. Donne-moi plus de détails.

Sam se rappela des mots de Rowena, lorsqu'elle avait fait son cours à propos d'Edgar et Adam.

\- Une Prophétie concernant des Chasseurs ? Ou un Chasseur. Ou un fantôme. Ou même l'école. Quelque chose qui aurait un rapport avec ce que Rowena a dit hier matin.

Le Prophète sortit un vieux cahier de brouillon corné et tâché. Il poussa sa tasse café pour ouvrir le calepin et commença à le feuilleter. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il déchira une page qu'il tendit à Sam.

\- Tiens. Mais, je te préviens, je ne comprends jamais les Prophéties. C'est pour ça que Metatron m'aide, pour interpréter les mots de Dieu. Nous n'avons pas encore traduit celle-ci. Mais bon, il paraît que tu es un petit génie, tu trouveras sûrement.

Sam ne releva même pas la réplique concernant son intelligence. Il termina juste.

\- Merci Kev', j'te revaudrais ça.

Il se leva d'un bon en lisant la Prophétie, en compagnie de Charlie qui le suivit jusqu'au dortoir.

**…**

Les cours furent annulés. Les Professeurs se mirent à chercher Gavin aux quatre coins du château. Charlie trouva ça presque pathétique. Deux élèves avaient disparu avant lui, mais le personnel ne s'activait que lorsqu'il s'agissait du fils d'un enseignant. Ou alors, c'était parce que Gavin se trouvait être le petit-fils d'une Sorcière. La Directrice ne voulait sûrement pas se mettre une créature surnaturelle très puissante à dos. À juste titre.

Sam s'assit devant son bureau, la Prophétie sous ses yeux. Charlie attrapa la chaise de Mick, avec un pincement au cœur, et s'installa près de son ami en lisant le papier :

 

_« Pays damné, des monstres, abomination,_   
_De jour, les Chasseurs armés, ont raison,_   
_Loup de la nuit, commet atrocité,_   
_Sang innocent, remplit la forêt,_   
_Sur Terre, avec Démons et Sorcières,_   
_Du ciel, tombent Anges millénaires._   
_Élève fidèle, arrive et chasse,_   
_Des Sangs-Mêlés qui trépassent,_   
_Mort, le défunt garde le Secret,_   
_Du Prophète aux visions aveuglées,_   
_Chasseur mort, du futur les enfants,_   
_Des ténèbres, sortent les descendants,_   
_Le fantôme hante, les symboles protègent,_   
_Le Manoir qui deviendra un piège... »_

 

Charlie fit les gros yeux et s'exclama.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends quelque chose à ce charabia ?

Sam attrapa un stylo et commença à prendre des notes.

\- Quelques phrases, mais pas tout.

Il entoura des mots et gribouilla dans les marges.

\- Je crois que ça parle de l'histoire qu'on nous a racontée. Le Loup en question doit faire référence à Adam Milligan. Le Chasseur doit être Edgar.

\- Et les descendants, ça doit être Ketch !

\- Sûrement. Le fantôme qui hante et le sang qui remplit la forêt...

\- La forêt hantée ? tenta Charlie.

Sam tiqua et comprit.

\- Rowena a dit que le fantôme d'Adam hantait la forêt... Imagine qu'il y soit toujours...

Charlie saisit les pensées de son ami.

\- Tu veux aller dans la forêt hantée pour trouver le fantôme d'Adam ?

Pour toute réponse, Sam se leva et attrapa la Prophétie pour la prendre avec lui. Charlie se leva à son tour, mais s'exclama.

\- Sam ! Nous devons chercher Mick ! Nous irons à la chasse au fantôme plus tard !

Le Winchester se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui expliqua, le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je sais ! Mais, réfléchis, tous les profs, et même la Directrice sont à la recherche de Gavin ! Ils retrouveront peut-être Mick en même temps... Si ce n'est pas le cas, le fantôme d'Adam aura sûrement des réponses à nos questions. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer...

Ensemble, ils quittèrent la chambre pour courir vers la forêt hantée...

**…**

La première chose que Mick remarqua, fut son mal de crâne à réveiller les morts. Un marteau-piqueur lui vrillait la tête avec acharnement. Il mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour y voir clair, tout paraissait flou et sombre devant lui. En réalité, il se trouvait réellement dans une pièce sombre, sans lumière avec seules quelques bougies posées çà et là, dont la cire coulait sur les planches en bois, éclairant la salle avec un air lugubre.

Lorsqu'il voulut bouger, il se rendit compte qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Avec difficulté, il baissa la tête et découvrit qu'il était assis sur une vieille chaise où ses mains furent chacune liés aux accoudoirs. Mick essaya de tirer, de bouger pour se défaire des liens, mais de toute évidence, les cordes ne cédèrent pas. Elles étaient bien accrochées, mais pas trop épaisses. Il put passer ses doigts sous les accoudoirs en question et sentit du bout de son index une vis à moitié sortit. La chaise était tellement délabrée, que ça ne le surprit guère.

Il jeta alors un regard dans la pièce, tout en essayant de dévisser la vis. L'endroit était semblable à ceux où il avait retrouvé Meg et Anna. Mais, se trouvait-il au dernier étage ou dans les sous-sols ?

Puis, le jeune homme s’efforça de se remémorer comment il avait fait pour atterrir ici. Il se revoyait dans sa chambre, avec Sam et Charlie... Le téléphone d'Abaddon... Le sms... Il tâtonna dans sa mémoire avec douleur, car les maux de tête l'élançaient toujours.

Il s'était dirigé vers le bureau de Naomi. Mais, il n'avait pas pu arriver jusqu'à elle. Il avait senti une douleur fulgurante puis, le trou noir... Il réfléchissait encore lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un marcher sur le sol qui se mit à craquer. Mick posa son regard sur l'entrée décrépie de la pièce, une silhouette à la carrure imposante se tenait sur le seuil.

\- Ketch ?

Ce dernier sourit et entra dans la salle sombre. À pas lent, il se dirigea devant Mick, le toisant de haut et rétorquant.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort... Oups...

Il souriait toujours. Arthur sortit ensuite quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon. Un objet que Mick reconnut : le téléphone d'Abaddon. Ketch pianota dessus en répliquant.

\- Tu vois, Mick, Abaddon avoue qu'elle n'a rien remarqué. Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte de suite que tu lui avais volé son portable. Pour ça, je te félicite. En revanche, comme je sais que tu n'es pas un grand adepte de ces petits gadgets, je vais t'expliquer un truc : les téléphones portables ont tous des GPS intégrés. J'imagine que cette petite idiote de Geek qui te sert d'amie n'a pas eu le temps de te le dire. Alors, quand Abaddon a compris que son Iphone avait disparu, nous l'avons localisé avec le GPS. Et, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai compris que c'est toi qui l'avais ! Je me doutais bien que tu avais lu les sms, donc tu comprends que j'ai dû t’assommer avant que tu n'arrives chez la Directrice. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que j'en vienne à toi. Tu étais sur ma liste...

Mick se concentra pour emmagasiner toutes ces révélations. D'autant plus que, sa migraine ne passait pas. Ketch était tellement occupé à s'écouter parler en se pavanant, que Mick put en profiter pour continuer de sortir la vis de l'accoudoir sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il demanda alors, pour gagner du temps

\- Pourquoi j'étais sur ta liste ? Je ne suis pas un Sang-Mêlé.

Ketch sourit derechef en rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Mick savait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Comment pouvait-il être sûr de ne pas être un Sang-Mêlé, puisqu'il ne connaissait même pas ses parents ? Ketch reprit son petit laïus en dévoilant.

\- Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas dit, agresser des Sangs-Mêlés ne m'intéresse plus. Depuis quelques semaines, ma nouvelle cible, c'est toi... Comment un orphelin émigré en Amérique et qui ne connaît rien au monde surnaturel peut-il m'empêcher moi, un Chasseur-né, de tuer tous les impurs ?

Contre toute attente, Mick sourit. Il avait toujours mal à la tête, mais il devait le faire parler, alors il rectifia.

\- Techniquement, tu n'as encore tué personne...

Ketch se renfrogna, mais admit.

\- C'est vrai. Parce que, sans toi, Meg et Anna auraient dû mourir de faim et de soif, ensevelit sous les décombres de ce château ! Une mort lente et douloureuse pour les Sangs-Mêlés, c'est ce qu'ils disent de faire dans le Codex.

Mick fit un effort pour se remémorer ce que Sam avait trouvé dans le Codex des Codexs. Il se souvint alors.

\- Cette loi se trouvait dans le Codex d'avant 1888, Ketch. C'est un peu obsolète, tu ne crois pas ?

Pourtant, Arthur sourit de nouveau en révélant.

\- Non. Parce que, je suis le descendant du Chasseur Edgar, le tout premier qui a commencé à tuer les Sangs-Mêlés dans cette école. Et, j'ai bien l'intention de finir ce qu'il a commencé...

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	8. The Hunters Trial

**…**

Sam et Charlie couraient ensemble dans les couloirs du château. Soudain, le cadet s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour en direction du premier étage. La jeune fille s’écria alors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Tout en reprenant sa course, il expliqua.

\- Je vais chercher mon frère et Castiel. On ne sera pas trop de quatre.

Charlie le suivit jusqu'à la chambre 113. Sam entra en trombe avec son amie et ils découvrirent Dean et Jo, assis en bout du lit, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Sam se figea tandis que son frère sursauta et tourna son visage vers lui en criant.

\- Bordel de merde, Sammy ! Tu sais toujours pas frapper aux portes ?!

Le cadet, choqué, bégaya.

\- Hum... Désolé... Je... Où est Castiel ?

Dean, visiblement en colère, s'écria.

\- Il est dans la chambre de Meg ! Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin... ?

Les deux intrus esquissèrent une moue dégoûtée. Jo se leva, posa un simple baiser sur les lèvres de Dean et quitta la chambre en répliquant.

\- Je vous laisse en famille, je vais rejoindre Benny et les autres.

Sam la regarda partir, puis, il se retourna vers son frère.

\- Où est Benny, d'ailleurs ?

L'aîné, toujours contrarié, grogna.

\- Il fait parti des patrouilles d'élèves qui sont à la recherche de Gavin.

\- Et Mick... compléta Charlie.

\- Non, juste Gavin. Personne ne sait que votre pote a disparu.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, puis avoua.

\- Dean, j'ai besoin de toi. Et de Castiel.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je t'expliquerai en chemin.

Dean bougonna, mais se leva pour suivre son frère et se diriger vers la chambre de Meg et Amara.

**…**

Arthur Ketch quitta Mick pour retrouver son propre groupe d'ami. Il ne devait pas être absent trop longtemps, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Abaddon, Dick et Sara briefèrent leur Leader sur les derniers événements : la disparition de Gavin qui avait provoqué l'alerte rouge, annulé les cours et crée une battue d'élèves et de professeurs à la recherche du disparu.

Ketch souriait. Il avait abandonné Gavin dans un endroit simple, il serait vite retrouvé. En revanche, personne ne cherchait Mick. Mise à part peut-être ses crétins d'amis. Cependant, ils ne risquaient pas de lui mettre la main dessus, car Ketch avait gravé des runes de blocage et de déviation tout atour de la prison de Mick...

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, avait réussi à récupérer la vis rouillée et il commençait déjà à essayer de couper la corde qui lui reliée le poignet gauche. Il se dépêcha, des fois que Ketch ne revienne le voir...

**…**

\- C'est une idée de merde ! s’exclama Dean pour la dixième fois, en courant vers la forêt hantée en compagnie de son frère, de Charlie et de Castiel _._

Sam souffla.

\- J'avais déjà compris les neuf premières fois, Dean !

Il avait expliqué son plan aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Plan que, l'aîné, n'appréciait pas.

\- Sammy, nous sommes des Chasseurs, nous devons _chasser_ les fantômes, pas leur taper la causette !

Enfin dehors, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forêt où Dean bougonna. Charlie se tourna vers lui, pour lui exposer son point de vue.

\- Dean, je t'adore vraiment, mais visiblement, tu n'as pas la lumière à tous les étages ! Le fantôme est Adam Milligan, le Sang-Mêlé assassiné par Edgar qui lui, est l'ancêtre de Ketch ! Et, Ketch a enlevé Mick ! Alors, la seule personne susceptible de nous aider dans cette école, c'est un fantôme !

Pour toute réponse, Dean haussa les épaules.

La matinée touchait à sa fin lorsque le quatuor s’engouffra dans la forêt hantée. Ils n'y trouvèrent aucun sentier, seulement des arbres à perte de vue qui assombrissaient de plus en plus les lieux à mesure qu'ils avancèrent. Sam et Castiel sortirent leurs lampes torches, tandis que Dean et Charlie allumèrent la lumière de leurs téléphones portables.

Au bout de deux longues heures, et après une centaine de plaintes de Dean, le groupe avait progressé jusqu'au cœur de la forêt, sans croiser un seul fantôme. La flore obscurcissait considérablement les bois, ce qui limitait la progression des élèves malgré leurs lampes. S'ajoutait à cela, les bruits étranges qu'ils entendaient et qui portaient à confusion. De toute évidence, ces cris lugubres n'avaient rien à voir avec des animaux « normaux », rencontrés dans n'importe quelle forêt civile. L'endroit regorgeait sûrement de créatures surnaturelles. Or, le quatuor n'avait emporté aucune arme avec eux.

**…**

En début d'après-midi, Mick réussit enfin à se libérer la main gauche. Il s'attaqua de suite à son poignet droit pour dénouer la corde. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir, qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Son mal de tête s'était légèrement apaisé, mais maintenant son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, à deux doigts de l'infarctus. Enfin, il parvint à se libérer de ses liens, lorsqu'il aperçut Ketch au seuil de la porte avec son téléphone portable dans les mains...

**…**

Vers 14h, le groupe sentit un froid étrange s’abattre sur eux. La température baissa d'un coup et les lampes dans leurs mains se mirent à grésiller.

\- Le fantôme ne doit pas être loin, compris Sam.

\- Tu crois ?! railla son frère.

Les Winchester, Castiel et Charlie cherchèrent de tous côtés lorsqu'ils virent enfin le spectre devant eux. Adam Milligan semblait avoir toujours 22 ans, il flottait au-dessus du sol avec un aspect transparent. Portant des habits de l'époque, une tâche rouge foncé se trouvait au niveau de son cœur, là où Edgar avait tiré sa balle en argent.

\- Adam ? commença le cadet. Hum... Je suis désolé, nous voulons te parler...

Une voix d’outre-tombe, presque rouillée, demanda en coupant.

\- Depuis... Combien... De temps ?

Sam tiqua.

\- Pardon ?

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Le cadet effectua un rapide calcul mental et répondit.

\- 129 ans.

Le spectre sembla presque choqué. Charlie et Castiel avaient les yeux rivés sur Adam tandis que Dean esquissait une mine dégoûtée, Sam reprit cependant.

\- Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour sauver notre ami. Nous connaissons ton histoire et nous savons ce qu'Edgar t'a fait... Son descendant est à l'école en ce moment-même...

À l'évocation du nom de son assassin, le fantôme se mit à grésiller et presque disparaître. Il dut faire un effort pour rester visible face aux Chasseurs. Lorsque le spectre se stabilisa, le quatuor découvrit que ce dernier semblait très en colère. Un rictus lui déformait les lèvres et il dit, d'une voix grave.

\- Le descendant d'Edgar est là ? A-t-il déjà tué les Sangs-Mêlés ?

\- Il a essayé, expliqua Sam. Il a voulu les tuer. Mais, mon ami nous a aidé à les sauver juste à temps. Et maintenant, c'est lui qui a disparu. Nous avons besoin de ton aide...

\- Voilà plus d'un siècle que je cherche à me venger... C'est à cause de cela que je suis bloqué ici... Emmenez-moi le descendant.

Les quatre élèves se lancèrent des regards suspicieux entre eux. Ce fut Dean qui demanda.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Me venger. Le tuer.

Le groupe, sous le choc, fit les gros yeux. Sam voulut calmer la situation.

\- Hum... Nous ne voulons pas le tuer. Juste retrouver notre ami et dénoncer Arthur Ketch à la Directrice pour qu'il soit renvoyé de l'école.

Le fantôme bougea d'un côté à l'autre, aussi fluide que le vent, en rappelant.

\- Edgar m'a tué et il a aussi été renvoyé de l'école. Maintenant, sa descendance recommence les massacres. Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs qu'en 1888...

**…**

Ketch abandonna son téléphone par terre et se jeta sur Mick. Ce dernier réagit le plus rapidement possible, il attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir, une vieille poutre rongée par les mites. Lorsque Ketch courut vers lui, Mick prit de l'élan et abattit la planche sur le crâne de son ennemi.

Il ne chercha pas à voir si Ketch était inconscient ou pas, il prit les jambes à son cou en direction de la sortie. Il quitta la pièce délabrée et tomba dans un couloir aussi noir qu'une nuit sans étoiles. Mick sortit alors la lampe poche de son pantalon et pris au hasard le chemin de gauche. Il ignorait complètement où il se trouvait ni où il devait aller. En revanche, il savait qu'il devait courir, car il entendait déjà Ketch se relever pour le poursuivre...

**…**

\- Nous ne pouvons pas tuer un élève ! s'énerva Dean. Si nous devions buter tous les crétins de l'univers, nous n'aurions plus de Monde à sauver !

Dépité, Sam leva les yeux au ciel et reprit avec calme.

\- Adam, est-ce que dans le château, il existe un endroit secret ? Un sous-sol ou une chambre que Ketch pourrait utiliser sans que personne ne le sache ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Sam, à bout de patience à force de s'inquiéter, sortit le papier froissé de la poche de son jean et expliqua.

\- Dans la Prophétie, les dernières phrases disent : «  _Le fantôme hante, les symboles protègent, Le Manoir qui deviendra un piège... »._ Pourquoi un piège ?

Le quatuor remarqua que le fantôme sourit. Chose fortement étrange à voir, d'ailleurs. Adam dévoila alors.

\- Dans les sous-sols de l'Académie, il y a un couloir secret qui mène ici, dans la forêt maudite.

\- La forêt maudite ? questionna Charlie.

Sam comprit.

\- C'était le nom de cette forêt, à ton époque Adam, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Dean sourit et rétorqua.

\- Bah maintenant, elle s'appelle « La forêt hantée », devine pourquoi.

\- Dean... gronda Sam.

**…**

Mick courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Malgré le fait que la lampe n'éclairait qu'à un mètre devant lui et que les couloirs délabrés devenaient de plus en plus étroits et sombres. Une odeur d'humidité et un froid glacial lui firent prendre conscience qu'il se trouvait sûrement dans les sous-sols de l'école et non au dernier étage. Le jeune homme arrivait à tenir grâce à l’adrénaline. Il n'avait rien mangé ni rien bu depuis la veille au soir et son mal de crâne revenait le marteler. Mick avait d'autant plus de mal à se concentrer, car Ketch n'arrêtait pas de hurler, à quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- MICK ! Je connais ces couloirs par cœur ! Tu ne m’échapperas pas !

Le jeune homme accéléra alors sa course pour distancer son adversaire. Le sol en bois des couloirs laissa place à de la terre et les murs en pierre paraissaient recouverts de lierre grimpant et de feuilles. Mick sentit l'air frais devant lui, comme s'il se rapprochait de la sortie...

**…**

Pendant ce temps, à l'Académie, les professeurs avaient retrouvé Gavin, enfermé dans une pièce déserte du dernier étage. L'élève ne sut dire qui l'avait attaqué, il ne se souvenait de rien. En revanche, Rowena et Crowley étaient toujours sur les dents. Grâce aux pouvoirs de la Sorcière, son petit-fils fut bien vite sauvé. Mais les deux parents quittèrent l'école jusqu'à la fin de l'année, avec leur fils Gavin et sa petite amie Fiona Duncan.

La Directrice Naomi ne put les en blâmer. Ainsi, la famille MacLoed repartit en direction de l’Écosse jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée. Ou la prochaine année...

Au repas du soir, Benny chercha son groupe d'ami dans la grande salle. Il ne vit ni Dean, ni Castiel, ni même Sam ou Charlie. Le Sang-Mêlé s'installa alors aux côtés de Meg, Eileen et Amara. Elles furent contentes de voir une tête connue, mais au moment où Benny allait leur poser une question, ils découvrirent tous les quatre Anna, se tenant sur le seuil de la salle commune. Cette dernière, un peu perdue, semblait elle aussi chercher quelqu'un du regard. Ne le trouvant pas, elle fit la même chose que Benny, et s'assit avec le reste du groupe.

\- Anna ! s'exclama Meg. Nous sommes contents de te revoir enfin ! Tu as pu sortir de l'hôpital ?

\- Oui. Je voulais parler à la Directrice, mais je n'arrive pas à l'approcher. Je voulais aussi parler à Sam et Dean, mais impossible de mettre la main sur eux !

Benny, qui commençait à entamer son assiette saignante, avoua.

\- Sam et Dean ont dû partir quelque part, je ne les ai pas vus depuis ce matin. Quant à Naomi, tu ne risques pas de pouvoir lui parler de suite, elle doit rattraper les conneries du psychopathe qui s'attaque aux Sangs-Mêlés.

\- Mais c'est justement de ça dont je dois lui parler !

Benny, Eileen , Amara ainsi que Meg, dévisagèrent la nouvelle arrivante. Meg questionna alors.

\- Comment ça ?

Anna souffla et confessa.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de tout, lorsque je me suis fait attaquer. Mais, je me rappelle très nettement avoir vu un tatouage sur mon assaillant.

Benny tiqua. Il arrêta de dévorer la viande sanglante et considéra la jeune fille en l’interrogeant.

\- Ne me dis pas que, le tatouage en question, c'est une croix sur la main droite ?

Anna le dévisagea en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Oh merde...

Sans même répondre à la fille, Benny attrapa son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean et il appela Dean, en espérant que ce dernier puisse répondre...

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	9. Die In The Endless Night

**...**

Durant tout le repas du soir, Benny avait essayé de joindre Dean. Malheureusement, il tombait toujours sur la messagerie de son ami. À la fin du dîner, et après 15 appels sans réponse, Benny se leva, mais ne rentra pas rejoindre son colocataire Cole Trenton dans sa chambre. Suivi de Meg, Amara, Eileen et Anna, il se dirigea vers le dortoir de Dean et Castiel. Il espérait pouvoir trouver un indice qui le conduirait au Winchester.

**…**

Arthur Ketch s'approchait de plus en plus de Mick. Et, ce dernier, continuait sa course effrénée dans les sous-sols du château. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, presque à bout de souffle, il arrivait à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre, sur ce sol boueux. Un air frais lui rafraîchissait le visage et il comprit que, petit à petit, il se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de l'école. Dehors. Mais où ?

Mick eut bien vite la réponse à sa question, car le corridor se rétrécissait encore plus jusqu'à finalement débouler au milieu des arbres.

Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, en sortant de la grotte qui servait d'entrée au couloir secret. Au bord de l'infarctus, il tenta de reprendre son souffle en analysant le paysage autour de lui avec sa lampe torche. Des arbres, des arbres et des arbres. Il leva la tête pour voir le ciel, mais ce dernier était à moitié camouflé par les branches de la forêt. Mick comprit seulement que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, mais impossible de savoir l'heure exacte. La clarté de la « Pleine Lune des Neiges » éclairait tout juste le sol des bois.

Mick savait qu'il devait repartir de suite, mais ses jambes refusèrent de le soulever et son cœur tambourinait encore dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui, son poursuivant qui sortit à son tour du couloir secret. Ketch débarqua en trombe et il ne laissa même pas le temps à Mick de se relever. Il attrapa son prisonnier par le col de sa chemise en le toisant de haut.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'échapper !

Avec une force colossale, Ketch réussit à soulever Mick du sol pour le mettre debout. Sur le coup, le jeune homme lâcha sa lampe à ses pieds, mais il voyait très bien l'objet que tenait Arthur dans sa main droite : un revolver. Le prisonnier cligna des yeux à vive allure, l'air paniqué, et tenta de calmer son assaillant. De manière saccadée, car il avait encore du mal à reprendre son souffle.

\- Ketch... Attends... Je...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mick, je ne compte pas te tuer de suite. Pas ici, nous sommes encore trop près de l'entrée secrète...

Mick n'eut pas le temps de lui poser sa question, car Ketch l'agrippait toujours par la chemise, dans son dos, et le traîna jusqu'au cœur de la forêt hantée...

**…**

Dean ne captait pas, au milieu des arbres, il ne pouvait donc pas recevoir les appels de son ami Benny. Sam tenait toujours la Prophétie dans les mains et il essayait de décrypter l'énigme, avec l'aide du fantôme. Le quatuor avait bien compris que des passages secrets se trouvaient dans l'école. Mais où ? Castiel et Charlie posaient des questions au spectre, Sam analysa les réponses, mais rien de probant ne sortait de cette enquête. Lorsque, au bout d'un moment, Adam arrêta de parler. Il regardait frénétiquement dans toutes les directions, comme s'il sentait quelque chose.

\- Adam ? s'inquiéta Sam. Tout va bien ?

Il grésilla quelques secondes et avoua.

\- Il y a quelqu'un, dans la forêt...

\- Bravo Sherlock, railla Dean. Ça doit faire 6h qu'on traîne dans cette jungle.

\- Je ne parlais pas de vous...

Et il disparut.

\- Adam ? ADAM !? cria Charlie. Dean, tu l'as vexé !

Sam se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, comme le faisait le spectre quelques secondes plus tôt. Il hasarda alors.

\- Je crois qu'il a vraiment senti des intrus ici. Autre que nous...

\- Mick ? demanda Castiel. Ou Ketch ?

\- Ou les deux... termina le cadet des Winchester.

**…**

La chambre de Dean et Castiel n'avait offert aucune information importante pour Benny et ses amis. Il sortit du dortoir avec le reste du groupe, dans un dernier espoir de trouver la Directrice. Seulement, au détour d'un couloir, les cinq élèves tombèrent nez à nez avec Abaddon, Dick Roman et Sara Hess.

\- Hey ! Vous trois ! hurla Benny.

Le trio se tourna vers l'ami de Dean, avec une mine dégoûtée même pas camouflée. Benny ne s'en offusqua pas, il demanda d'emblée.

\- Où est votre Boss ?

Les trois étudiants se renfrognèrent et Sara Hess cracha presque.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Je sais que Ketch est celui qui s'attaque aux élèves. Dites-moi où il se trouve !

Dick Roman souriait et Abaddon nargua.

\- Personne ne te dira rien, infâme Sang-Mêlé !

Benny, à bout de patience, colla une droite monumentale dans la tête du garçon. Roman tomba au sol et Benny continua de le frapper encore et encore...

Meg, Amara, Eileen et Anna durent s'y mettre à elles quatre pour retenir Benny et l'éloigner de Dick. Abaddon et Sara Hess se ruèrent sur leur ami pour l'aider à le relever. La petite copine de Ketch hurla alors, à l'intention de l'autre groupe.

\- La Directrice en attendra parler !

Benny sourit et rétorqua.

\- Mais, j'y compte bien...

**…**

Ketch soutenait Mick de sa main gauche, en le traînant à travers la forêt. De sa main droite tatouée, il tenait toujours son pistolet. Le pauvre Mick avait du mal à avancer, il n'essayait même pas de s'échapper, c'était pratiquement Arthur qui le maintenait debout. Voilà une heure qu'ils marchaient à pas rapide, tous les deux, dans les profondeurs denses de la forêt. Mick voulait parler à Ketch, chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il devait rassembler tous ses efforts pour ne pas s'écrouler. Au bout d'un long moment, qui semblait durer une éternité pour le prisonnier, Ketch le lâcha et Mick s'effondra à genoux sur le sol couvert de terre et de verdure. La nuit était bien avancée, et un froid hivernal fit trembloter les deux hommes, malgré leurs courses effrénées.

Une fois de plus, Ketch toisa Mick de haut, revolver en main, et déclara.

\- Tu vois, tu étais le dernier de ma liste, mais tu seras mon premier mort.

Encore plus à bout de souffle qu'en sortant du couloir, Mick tenta d'informer à nouveau.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas... Un Sang-Mêlé...

Arthur se mit à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Personne ne sait rien sur toi. Et regarde, personne n'est là pour te sauver la vie.

Il enleva ensuite la sécurité de son arme, chargea et visa la tête de son prisonnier en terminant, tout en souriant.

\- Tu pourras rejoindre tes parents...

Mick sentit comme une boule au ventre, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point la situation était désespéré. Sa peur céda place à la stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit une forme transparente flotter vers lui et Ketch. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, repéra à son tour le fantôme. Sur le coup, il sursauta et mis en joue le spectre, même si cela ne servait à rien avec un revolver chargé de balles normales. Le mort scruta Arthur avec colère. Puis, il demanda avec cette voix rouillée d'outre-tombe.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

Sur le moment, Ketch ne comprit pas le sens de sa question. Après réflexion, il se dit que ce fantôme devait être Adam Milligan, cherchant à se venger d'Edgar. Le garçon ne comptait pas mentir sur son identité. Puisqu'il ignorait que le fantôme en question avait déjà parlé aux Winchester, ainsi qu'à Castiel et Charlie.

\- Je m'appelle Arthur Ketch.

Le spectre grésilla et son regard se porta sur Mick, toujours à genoux sur le sol, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Es-tu un Sang-Mêlé ?

À son tour, Mick ne comprit pas le sens de ces questions, mais trop heureux de gagner du temps, il répondit néanmoins.

\- Je... Je n'en sais rien.

Le fantôme s'approcha de lui en virevoltant au-dessus du sol. Il demanda derechef.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

Toujours autant confus, Mick avoua sans mentir.

\- Michael Davies.

Le fantôme disparut pour se matérialiser derrière Ketch. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de voir le coup venir. En 129 ans, le fantôme avait appris à se servir de sa colère, de son désir de vengeance pour attraper les objets Terrestres. La seule chose que Mick put voir, ce fut un énorme morceau de branche sortir du torse ensanglantée de Ketch. Puis, Adam retira son arme de fortune et Arthur tomba à genoux, juste en face de son prisonnier. Il se vida de son sang en quelques secondes, sans parler, juste en scrutant Mick, toujours sous le choc. Enfin, le corps de Ketch s'écroula sur l'herbe de la forêt, raide mort...

Le fantôme s'avança lentement et avec calme vers Mick, en lui avouant.

\- Tes amis m'ont dit que ce Arthur Ketch était le descendant d'Edgar. Le Chasseur qui m'a assassiné. Je cherchais à me venger depuis plus d'un siècle. Bien que tes amis m'ont demandé de ne pas tuer le Chasseur, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher lorsque tu m'as dit ton nom...

Mick secoua la tête en demandant, sans rien comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le spectre grésilla derechef, puis expliqua.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de tout le monde à l'Académie. Mais je me souviens très bien de mon meilleur ami. C'était le seul qui ne me traitait pas comme un monstre, comme un Sang-Mêlé. Je me rappelle de lui, car il avait un accent curieux et un prénom étrange. Il s'appelait Cathal Davies.

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement. Il allait poser une question, mais le fantôme s'éclipsa avant de dire.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher tes amis...

**…**

Les Winchester, Castiel et Charlie se trouvaient au même endroit où Adam les avait abandonnés. Lorsque le fantôme réapparut, Sam sursauta.

\- Adam ! Où étais-tu passé ? Qu'est-ce... ?

\- Suivez-moi.

Dean lança un regard interrogateur à son frère. Sans faire de commentaire, le petit groupe suivit le fantôme à travers la forêt.

Sur le chemin, le spectre raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les autres élèves adressèrent tous en même temps des questions au fantôme. Auxquelles il essaya de répondre tant bien que mal.

Mick n'arrivait pas à bouger, l'adrénaline retombait et il commençait à ressentir la fatigue, la faim, la soif, la peur et la confusion. D'autant plus que, les yeux ouverts du corps de Ketch le fixaient toujours.

Avec un effort surhumain, Mick réussit néanmoins à se relever, en rampant près des racines d'un arbre et s'accrochant au tronc pour se tenir debout. Adossé à un if, le jeune homme entendit des pas, des branches craquaient non loin de là. Ses yeux, qui s’étaient habitués à l'obscurité, furent bien vite éblouis par quatre lampes torches qui l'éclairèrent en même temps. Même si les lumières l'aveuglaient, il reconnut la voix de son ami qui cria son prénom. Sam était là. Charlie ne devait pas se trouver bien loin.

Le groupe baissa leurs lampes en même temps et Sam se précipita vers son ami. Une fois à ses côtés, il passa le bras gauche de Mick derrière sa nuque pour l'aider à tenir debout. Le Winchester remarqua alors que la chemise du jeune homme était maculée de sang. Probablement à cause du coup à la tête que lui avait infligé Ketch pour l’assommer.

Charlie ne put cacher sa joie et se rua vers son ami en l’étreignant le moins fort possible pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle avoua.

\- Mick ! Nous avons eu si peur !

Elle le relâcha, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux en répliquant, avec sérieux et inquiétude.

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux voir la Directrice au sujet d'un psychopathe, tu devras nous laisser t'accompagner !

Mick sourit pour la première fois depuis bien des jours, en badinant.

\- La prochaine fois que je veux voir la Directrice au sujet d'un psychopathe, je vous laisserai y aller tout seul et je resterai tranquillement à lire dans ma chambre.

Sam sourit à son tour, et se dirigea vers Dean et Castiel, tout en soutenant Mick.

L'aîné des Winchester considéra le jeune homme puis admit, avec sincérité.

\- Content de voir que tu es toujours vivant.

\- Content de l'être aussi.

Dean sourit à son tour et serra la main de Mick, en signe d'amitié et respect. Castiel regarda la scène avec contentement.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois les retrouvailles terminées, que le petit groupe remarqua alors le corps d'Arthur Ketch, étendu sur le sol. Sam posa sur lui un regard peiné que Mick intercepta. Il dit alors, contre toute attente.

\- Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il meurt...

\- Mais il allait te tuer ! s'écria Charlie.

\- Je sais. Mais, j'aurais préféré trouver une autre solution.

\- Nous aussi... avoua Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? Il faudrait le ramener à l'Académie.

Ce fut Castiel qui répondit.

\- Le mieux serait tout simplement de le dire à la Directrice. Elle saura quoi faire.

D'un commun accord, ils laissèrent le corps sur place et le fantôme d'Adam Milligan décida de ramener le petit groupe jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt, devant l'école. Il connaissait les bois par cœur alors que les nouveaux élèves risquaient d'errer jusqu'au matin.

**…**

À peine cinquante minutes plus tard, les cinq élèves arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Selon le portable de Dean, il était une heure du matin et les étoiles dans le ciel éclairaient enfin la nuit noire. Le fantôme vaporeux s'arrêta net et communiqua.

\- Michael Davies, c'est ici que je te quitte.

Sam et Mick se tournèrent vers Adam. L'intéressé questionna.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu m'as aidé à trouver la paix. Plus rien ne me retient ici, désormais. Je vais pouvoir passer de _l'autre côté_...

\- Au Paradis ? comprit Castiel.

Le fantôme acquiesça.

\- Les Sangs-Mêlés ne sont pas impurs. J'irai au Paradis... Merci, Michael...

Sur ces mots, le fantôme brilla de plus en plus, une lumière vive d'une pure blancheur éclaira les lieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Adam disparut.

**…**

Sam ne perdit pas de temps, il emmena directement Mick à l'Infirmerie. À peine allongé sur le lit, le pauvre garçon tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Castiel, Charlie et les Winchester prirent ensuite la direction du bureau de Naomi malgré l'heure très tardive. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et toquèrent. Un « entrez » se fit entendre à travers le battant, alors les quatre étudiants pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

C'était une salle d'un blanc éclatant, aux étagères designs et aux fauteuils confortables face à un bureau en verre où se trouvait un ordinateur portable fermé. La décoration _High-Tech_ de cet endroit contrastait étrangement avec le reste du château. Sam mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et avoua enfin, à la Directrice.

\- Nous avons des informations concernant l'agresseur des Sangs-Mêlés.

\- Je sais. C'est Arthur Ketch.

Le quatuor dévisagea Naomi. Cette dernière leur fit porter l'attention sur les deux élèves assis face à elle, sur les fauteuils blancs : Benny et Dick Roman.

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	10. Hunters Twice Ascending

**…**

Le lendemain matin était un samedi et, la plupart des élèves, furent heureux de pouvoir faire une bonne grasse matinée. Surtout Sam, Dean, Castiel et Charlie. La veille au soir, ou plutôt la nuit-même, ils avaient pu parler à Naomi. La Directrice était déjà au courant que le coupable se trouvait être Arthur Ketch, puisque Benny avait fait exprès de se faire envoyer dans le bureau de la responsable, en frappant Dick Roman. Qui l'avait quand même bien mérité.

En revanche, le quatuor qui débarqua cette nuit-là dut expliquer tout ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la forêt hantée, y comprit la mort d'un élève...

La Directrice n'en fut absolument pas ravie. Même si l'élève en question était l'auteur des attaques, elle aurait préféré le renvoyer chez lui vivant. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec un cadavre sur les bras et des parents qui allaient faire un scandale. D'autant plus que, la famille Ketch se trouvait être une des plus riches familles de Londres...

Après des heures de discussion, Naomi renvoya Benny, les Winchester, Castiel, Charlie et Dick Roman dans leurs chambres respectives. Ils avaient tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Pourtant, Sam mit son réveil en milieu de matinée, il tenait absolument à se rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir son ami...

**…**

Justement, malgré sa fatigue, Mick se réveilla tôt dans la matinée. Il sentit une présence dans sa chambre, qui le sortit de ses cauchemars. Naomi se tenait debout devant lui. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux pour analyser l'endroit où il se trouvait : allongé sur un lit blanc, avec une chemise propre sur le dos, et il sentit une douleur au bras. Il remarqua alors qu'une perfusion le reliait à une poche remplie d'un produit glucosé à 5 %. Sans avoir le temps de réfléchir davantage, la Directrice répliqua.

\- Bonjour, Michael.

Naomi prit une chaise et s'installa aux côtés du garçon. Ce dernier se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit et nota que la Directrice tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Un livre ou un carnet. Mick était encore trop groggy pour bien réfléchir. La femme reprit alors.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt hantée, entre toi et Ketch, est un secret absolu. Alors bien sûr, toute l'école est au courant.

Elle sourit et Mick esquissa un sourire à son tour. Mais, son rire s'effaça bien vite en repensant à l'élève en question. Il avoua alors, avec des yeux brillants de culpabilité.

\- Il est mort. Je n'ai pas pu...

Naomi le coupa en levant sa main, et lui révéla.

\- Je sais. Tes amis m'ont tout raconté cette nuit. Les Professeurs Bobby Singer et Rufus Turner sont partis dans la forêt tôt ce matin pour récupérer le corps...

Elle lui narra ensuite tous les événements qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir : la Prophétie que Sam avait extirpée à Kevin Tran, comment lui et Charlie avaient embringué Castiel et Dean pour partir dans la forêt. Comment Benny a comprit qui était le psychopathe grâce aux révélations d'Anna. Et surtout, comment Benny avait réussi à obtenir un entretien avec elle, alors que tout le château était sur les dents à cause de Gavin, Rowena et Crowley.

Mick fut sous le choc. Bien sûr, il pensait que Sam et Charlie le chercheraient. Cependant, il n'avait jamais envisagé que d'autres élèves puissent les aider à leurs façons. Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme pour assimiler toutes ces révélations. Naomi lui laissa le temps nécessaire, d'autant plus qu'elle avait une chose plus importante à lui annoncer. Assise sur la chaise, l'étrange carnet était posé sur ses genoux et elle avait les mains dessus. Tout en regardant tantôt le livre, tantôt Mick, elle commença son histoire.

\- Depuis la rentrée, j'ai essayé de te traiter comme un élève normal, comme n'importe quel étudiant de l'école. Mais, je me dis que, si je t'avais tout révéler dès le début, tu ne te serais peut-être pas retrouvé dans la forêt cette nuit...

Comme elle se tut, Mick avoua.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas...

Elle releva la tête vers lui pour lui déclarer.

\- J'ai connu tes parents. Ils étaient tous deux élèves ici lorsque je dirigeais déjà l'école.

Même s'il se sentait encore groggy, Mick calcula dans sa tête que ceci était impossible. Naomi paraissait avoir une quarantaine d'années, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait avoir à peine 20 ans en prenant la direction de l'école, chose impossible donc. Il n'osa pas poser la question, mais elle comprit toutefois son raisonnement.

\- Je suis plus veille que ce que les gens pensent. Je suis une Sang-Mêlé, moi aussi. Mon père est un des plus grands Sorciers de New-York. J'ai hérité de lui sa longévité. Je ne suis pas immortelle, mais je vieillis très lentement... J'étais donc déjà à la tête de l'Académie lorsque tes parents sont venus étudier ici. Ils étaient les meilleurs éléments de l'école. Avec John et Mary Winchester, bien sûr.

Mick sourit à l'attente du nom de son meilleur ami. Puis, Naomi reprit avec plus de sérieux.

\- J'ai très vite sympathisé avec tes parents. Après l'Académie, ils sont retournés chez eux, en Irlande. Nous avons gardé contact tout ce temps. Ils vivaient à Drogheda, lorsque tu es né. Ils m'ont même demandé d'être ta marraine, mais... J'ai dû refuser. Je ne voulais faire aucun favoritisme avec mes élèves et j'avais une école à diriger... Puis, tes parents ont déménagé. C'est souvent le cas avec les Chasseurs. Rares sont ceux qui arrivent à rester au même endroit. Ils sont partis dans le Comté de Cork. Et c'est là-bas qu'ils sont morts. Un monstre les a tués. C'était une Banshee...

Le cœur de Mick tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il connaissait cette histoire, mais ce n'était pas la sienne.

\- Non, attendez... Ce sont les parents d'Eileen Leahy qui sont morts comme ça...

Naomi caressa la couverture du livre et expliqua.

\- C'est parce que... Eileen Leahy est ta sœur... Tu avais presque deux ans et tu avais ta chambre à toi. Mais elle, c'était un bébé, elle dormait encore avec tes parents lorsque la Banshee les a attaqués. Le cri du monstre les a tués et à rendu Eileen sourde, comme tu le sais... Ta maman avait une sœur, votre tante à tous les deux. C'était une simple civile, elle n'aimait pas le métier de tes parents et avait coupé les liens avec eux depuis des années. Malgré son minuscule appartement et ses faibles revenues, elle a accepté d'être la tutrice d'un seul des deux enfants. Elle a choisi Eileen et toi, tu es allé dans un orphelinat à Dublin. Eileen a gardé le nom de famille de ta mère et toi, celui de ton père. Je pense que, le reste de l'histoire, tu la connais.

Mick arrêta de respirer et dû faire un effort immense pour ne pas pleurer. Il ravala ses larmes en avouant, pour la première à haute voix.

\- J'ai fugué de l'orphelinat à 13 ans. J'ai vécu dans les rues de Dublin, où je passais toutes les journées à la bibliothèque gratuite, pour lire et me réchauffer.

Puis, il se rappela d'une chose évidente. D'une chose qu'il aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps.

\- C'est là-bas que je suis tombé sur un livre qui expliquait le langage des signes... Sam m'a demandé, en début d'année, pourquoi je l'avais appris. Je n'ai pas su lui répondre. Sur le moment, je savais juste que je devais le connaître...

Naomi se mit à sourire en analysant.

\- Inconsciemment, tu te souvenais d'Eileen et de ce que la Banshee lui avait fait subir.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? La Banshee ?

La Directrice sourit derechef.

\- Oh oui. Des Chasseurs l'ont tué il y a cinq ans. Tu ne devineras jamais qui...

Mick réfléchit quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

\- Non... Pas... ?

\- Si. Mary et John Winchester l'ont tué. Cette Banshee attaquait des gens dans une maison de retraite, dans l'Illinois, elle avait migré en Amérique.

Le garçon laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, sur le coussin, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour intégrer toutes ses révélations, une fois de plus. Naomi ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il demande, en relevant la tête.

\- Alors, cet été, quand vous m'avez trouvé à Dublin... Vous me cherchiez ?

\- Oui. Je n'étais peut-être pas ta marraine, mais je me sentais responsable de toi et d'Eileen. J'ai forcé votre tante à faire entrer ta sœur à l'Académie. Le plus dur a été de te retrouver. L'orphelinat n'avait plus entendu parlé de toi depuis 10 ans. Fort heureusement pour moi, après deux jours de recherche à Dublin, je t'ai surpris en train de me faire les poches pour me voler de l'argent.

Mick sourit, mais avoua.

\- Désolé. J'en avais besoin pour m'acheter à manger.

\- Je sais... Et, je t'ai de suite reconnu. Tu as les mêmes yeux que ta mère. Et le même tempérament têtu et courageux que ton père. Puis, je t'ai ramené ici, à l'Académie. Les vêtements que je t'ai donné en début d'année appartenaient à mon fils. Oh, c'est un grand Chasseur maintenant, il n'en a plus besoin.

Elle sourit et termina.

\- Comme je te disais, j'ai essayé de te traiter, toi et Eileen, comme n'importe quels élèves. Tout en gardant un œil sur vous, bien sûr. Malheureusement, je me suis bien vite rendu compte que tu ressemblais beaucoup trop à ton père. Lui aussi avait la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir sauver tout le monde malgré les retenues que je lui donnais.

Elle esquissa un sourire et son regard se posa de nouveau sur le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle le prit et le tendit à Mick, en expliquant.

\- C'est le Journal de Chasseurs de tes parents. J'ai pu le récupérer à leurs morts, en attendant de le rendre à leurs enfants... Je crois qu'il est temps.

Mick fut le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il prit délicatement le journal et le posa devant lui. Puis, demanda avec une voix triste.

\- Comment s'appelaient mes parents ? Je ne l'ai jamais su...

Naomi sourit et confia.

\- Ta mère s'appelait Derdre Leahy et ton père était Jack Davies.

Mick ouvrit le Journal. Sur la première page, il y avait une vieille photo de famille, en noir et blanc, prise avec un polaroid : Derdre tenait Eileen dans ses bras tandis que Jack portait son fils.

Cette fois-ci, Mick ne put retenir ses larmes...

**…**

Sam et Charlie passèrent en fin de matinée voir leur ami. Et ce dernier leur raconta toutes les dernières révélations de Naomi.

Le lendemain, le dimanche, Mick put sortir de l'infirmerie. Il avait repris des forces, avait mangé, dormi et sa blessure à la tête ne l'élançait presque plus.

Il passa par sa chambre pour enlever le pyjama blanc qu'il portait à l'infirmerie. Il attrapa un jean et une chemise à carreaux dans son armoire. Maintenant qu'il savait que ses vêtements appartenaient par le passé au fils de Naomi, tout lui sembla très étrange.

Cependant, il n'y pensa pas trop. Il s'était donné une mission et Sam avait accepté de l'aider. Avec plaisir, d'ailleurs. Après s'être changé, Mick attrapa le Journal de Chasseurs de ses parents et, accompagné de Sam, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eileen. Que la jeune fille partageait avec Alex Jones, une amie de Kevin Tran.

Mick avait de nouveau le cœur qui battait la chamade. La présence de Sam le rassura et il trouva le courage de toquer à la porte du dortoir. Ce fut Eileen qui ouvrit. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage en voyant ses deux amis. Surtout Sam, qui rougit. Le Winchester, qui apprenait le langage des signes grâce à Mick, tenta de signer pour communiquer avec la jeune fille sous le regard attentif de Mick. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre, Mick devait dire la vérité à Eileen. Sa sœur...

**…...**

Les mois passèrent à l'Académie. Mars laissa place au mois d'avril, puis vint juin.

Abaddon, Dick Roman et Sara Hess ne furent pas renvoyés de l'Académie. Par contre, Naomi les avait fait surveiller de très près par le Professeur Frank Deveraux. Pour une fois que sa paranoïa pouvait servir à quelque chose...

La fin des cours arrivait à grands pas et Sam passait son temps au téléphone avec son père. John ne put venir avant la mi-juin. Sacré retard depuis le mois de janvier, pour l'anniversaire de Dean. Au moins, il vint à l'Académie. Dean fut content, même s'il ne se douta pas un seul instant que son père venait pour donner son cadeau d'anniversaire à Sam. Mary dut rester à Lawrence, pour aider le Chasseur Asa Fox à tuer des Rougarous.

Après le départ du patriarche, le cadet offrit enfin, avec presque six mois de retard, le cadeau d’anniversaire pour son frère aîné. Sam avait gardé l'idée de Mick : une arme.

Sam et son père avaient trouvé ensemble, sur Internet, un Colt Paterson. Le premier revolver créé par Samuel Colt en 1836 et dont les balles sacrées pouvaient tuer n'importe quelles créatures surnaturelles. Dean était aux anges, très heureux de son cadeau et avoua que ça valait le coup d'attendre.

L'anniversaire de Sam étant passé, le 2 mai, Dean lui offrit son cadeau au même moment où il reçut le sien. Le cadet ouvrit le paquet et eut la bonne surprise de voir un livre qui permettait d'apprendre le langage des signes. Sam et Eileen commençaient à sortir ensemble depuis quelques semaines déjà et ce n'était un secret pour personne, tout comme Dean qui aimait Jo ou Meg qui s'appropriait Castiel. Même Benny s'était entiché d'Amara et ils commençaient à se voir régulièrement.

Sam remercia son frère puis chacun repartit en direction de son dortoir.

La nuit tomba de plus en plus tard à mesure que l'été approchait. Vers 21h, après avoir laissé son frère et son père, Sam entra dans sa chambre. Sans surprise, il trouva Mick assis sur son lit en train de lire le Journal de Chasseur de ses parents pour la centième fois. Il le partageait avec sa sœur, Eileen. Le jeune homme ne releva même pas la tête en demandant, à son ami.

\- Alors, Dean a aimé son cadeau ?

\- Oh oui ! Et, il m'en a offert un, pour mon anniversaire.

Sam montra le livre sur le langage des signes. Mick leva les yeux et sourit. Puis, il remarqua que le Winchester tenait un autre paquet, toujours emballé. Pour plaisanter, Mick demanda.

\- Tu as un autre anniversaire à souhaiter ?

Il allait reprendre sa lecture, mais Sam se dirigea devant lui et déclara.

\- Oui, le tien.

Mick sursauta et posa le journal sur son lit en plissant des yeux et avoua.

\- Mais, mon anniversaire est en janvier...

\- Celui de Dean aussi et pourtant, il vient de recevoir son Colt.

Le Winchester tendit le cadeau enveloppé à son ami. Ce dernier considéra Sam comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en faire. Ce à quoi le Chasseur répondit.

\- Ouvre-le. Tu n'as donc jamais reçu de cadeau ?

Sam regretta aussitôt sa question, mais Mick déclara en prenant le présent des mains de son ami.

\- Eh bien... Non.

Avec délicatesse, Mick entreprit de déballer son cadeau. Il découvrit alors un livre. Un énorme ouvrage intitulé : « Le Bestiaire du Chasseur ». Sam expliqua son choix.

\- Je sais que tu ne connais le monde surnaturel que depuis tout juste un an. Le Codex liste les différents monstres qui existent, mais ce n'est pas très complet. Tu as entre les mains un grimoire qui recense toutes les créatures que peut chasser quelqu'un comme nous dans sa vie. Avec la façon de les tuer, bien sûr.

Mick considéra tantôt son présent, tantôt son ami et déclara, d'une voix prise par l'émotion.

\- Wow... Hum... Merci, Sam. Ça me touche beaucoup...

C'était vrai. Ce livre fut la première chose qu'il possédait et qui était _vraiment_ à lui. Techniquement, il n'avait aucun objet personnel : les bouquins qu'il lisait et dont il gribouillait les pages appartenaient à la bibliothèque où il les dérobait sans remords. Même ses vêtements venaient du fils de Naomi. Maintenant, il avait enfin quelque chose à lui.

**…**

Anna portait toujours son collier « magique », qui brillait d'un rouge vif dès qu'un Démon se trouvait dans les parages. Depuis quelques mois, Charlie draguait ouvertement Anna. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la petite « Geek » aimait les filles. Et elle avait eu un faible pour Anna dès que cette dernière était revenue de l'hôpital civil. La Nephilim, avait vite succombé au charme de Charlie, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Normalement, comme l'avait expliqué Dean à Castiel en début d'année, à la fin de la scolarité des Chasseurs, les professeurs organisaient un test, par groupe d'élèves. Les étudiants allaient dans la forêt hantée avec un sac rempli de plusieurs armes, et Rowena crée un faux monstre pour voir comment les futurs Chasseurs s'en sortaient pour découvrir de quelle créature surnaturelle il s’agissait et comment la vaincre. Bien sûr, compte tenu des derniers événements, les tests de fin d'année furent annulés. Déjà, parce que Rowena avait quitté l'Académie, personne ne pouvait faire de la magie comme elle pour conjurer de faux monstres. Et aussi, parce que la forêt en question venait d'être le lieu d'une scène de crime épouvantable. Par respect pour le mort et sa famille, aucune épreuve ne se déroula dans ce lieu.

Bien sûr, au début, Dean fut outré. Lui qui tenait tant à chasser le monstre en pleine jungle. Puis, un soir avant de s'endormir, il y réfléchit attentivement. Il se rendit bien vite compte que, son test, il l'avait eu... La nuit où Mick avait disparu, le Winchester et son groupe avaient couru jusque dans les profondeurs des bois, pour chasser un Chasseur tout en parlant à une créature surnaturelle. Un fantôme, en l’occurrence. Et tout cela, sans l’œil sécurisant des professeurs. Dean s'endormit avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**...**

Arthur Ketch eut des funérailles de Chasseurs, une fois son corps rapatrié à Londres. Ses parents ne voulaient pas que leur fils chéri ne revienne d'entre les morts. Pourtant, un seul objet suffit à un fantôme pour venir hanter son lieu de mort. Ça ou la vengeance. Comme ce fut le cas pour Adam Milligan. Peut-être que, finalement, Arthur ne reposerait pas en paix... ?

La famille Ketch n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Et, ils avaient l'été devant eux pour trouver un plan...

**…**

À la fin de l'année, les parents vinrent chercher leurs enfants. Pas tous en même temps, cela dit. Certains restèrent un peu plus longtemps à l'Académie, attendant que leurs tuteurs terminent leurs chasses en cours.

Benny partit dans les premiers, après avoir embrassé Amara et lui promettant de lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible. Voir même s'installer avec elle. Dean dit au revoir à son ami en gardant ses coordonnées.

Cependant, l'aîné ne voulait pas se séparer de Castiel. Avec l'accord de John Winchester, le Nephilim allait passer l'été dans la maison familiale. Dean voulait chasser avec son meilleur ami et son frère, comme une véritable équipe.

Bien que, Sam prévoyait de passer l'été en compagnie de Charlie. Et Anna, car Charlie emmenait Anna partout avec elle, désormais. Ils avaient pensé à partir à Lebanon, dans le Kansas. Évidemment, Sam voulait que Mick et Eileen le suivent. Le cadet aimait éperdument la jeune fille et il ne voulait pas non plus se séparer de son meilleur ami. Comme Dean avec Castiel.

Mick accepta de venir au Kansas lorsque sa sœur et lui auraient terminé ce qu'ils devaient faire. En l’occurrence, ils décidèrent de repartir ensemble en Irlande. D'aller dans le comté de Cork, pour se rendre sur la tombe de leurs parents, enterrés sur place. Et surtout, ils voulaient retourner au pays comme deux frères et sœurs retournent à la maison après une année d'internat.

Mick promit à Sam que, à la fin de l'été, il le rejoindrait à Lebanon avec Eileen. Il formerait une Team de Chasseurs : Sam, Mick, Charlie, Eileen et Anna. Une équipe un peu trop hétéroclite et bancale, mais une véritable équipe soudée...

Et peut-être, feraient-ils leurs rentrées ensemble à l'Académie pour leur seconde année d'étudiants ?

Dean ne réussit même pas à en vouloir à son frère de rester avec son groupe. L'aîné allait très souvent rendre visite à Jo, et Castiel se rendait chez Meg. Mais sinon, Dean vivait avec Castiel chez Mary et John Winchester. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

De sauver les gens, chasser les monstres, reprendre la tradition familiale...

**...**

 

_Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Nous venons ensemble dans la nuit noire,_

_Chasser et tuer tous vos affreux cauchemars,_

_Sorcières, Leviathans, Loups-Garou ou Banshee_

_Nous venons pour vous sauver la vie !_

_Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Quand les Ténèbres s'amassent parmi nous,_

_Fantômes, Démons et Djinns sont partout,_

_Les Chiens de l'Enfer hurlent dehors,_

_Alors, les Chasseurs jettent leurs sorts !_

_Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Nous sommes les héritiers des traditions ancestrales,_

_Et de tous ceux qui luttent contre les forces du Mal,_

_Lorsque, enfin, notre chasse est finie,_

_Nous nous retrouvons devant un verre de Whisky !_

 

**…**

_**THE END ?** _

_**** _

**Author's Note:**

> Informations :  
> \- Cette histoire est fortement inspirée à la fois de Poudlard, de Harry Potter. Et aussi du livre : « Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy » de Cassandra Clare.  
> \- L'idée du « Codex des Chasseurs » est une référence au livre : « The Shadowhunter's Codex ».  
> \- Certains dialogues et scènes sont prisent de la saga Harry Potter.  
> \- Le terme « Terrestre » est utilisé par les Chasseurs d'Ombre. Ce mot signifie « Civil » ou « Humain » (Ou Moldu...)  
> \- Les références à Harry Potter sont tellement nombreuses que je ne pourrai pas toutes les lister. Ça va des scènes aux dialogues. Et... Bon, j'avoue que, dans ma tête mon trio principal représentait le trio de Harry Potter...  
> Avec Sam dans le rôle de l'intelligente Hermione Granger, Charlie en mode Ron Weasley et Mick en Harry Potter...


End file.
